Forever Fire Forever Storm
by Cara Lea
Summary: When Whitestar died she left StormClan in the care of her loyal deputy Liontail...just how loyal can one crazy cat be?  Second book in the Sunfire series.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances:

**StormClan:**

Leader- Lionstar- large tan tabby tom, green eyes.

Deputy- Auburnfeather- red/brown she-cat with short haired slick pelt, amber eyes._  
Apprentice- Rufflepaw_

Medicine Cat- Yellowflower- dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Warriors:**

Speckledflower- brown tortoiseshell she-cat, blue eyes._  
Apprentice- Daisypaw_

Silverstripe- massive black she-cat with silver stripe on back, amber eyes._ (kits= Lichenkit, Mosskit, Rainkit)_

Reedtail- dark mottled brown tabby, amber eyes.

Shadefrost- gray tom, purple eyes.

Fishtail- orange tabby tom, green eyes.

Thornfang- black tom, green eyes.

Darkclaw- dark tabby tom with long front claws, ice eyes._  
Apprentice- Goldenpaw_

Stormclaw- dark gray tom, amber eyes.

Moonpelt- black she-cat with yellow dots on coat._  
Apprentice- Flowerpaw_

Brownstripe- large brown she-cat, hazel eyes._  
Apprentice- Stonepaw_

Tigerfang- dark tabby tom, amber eyes._  
Apprentice- Dawnpaw_

Nightflower- dusky gray she-cat, blue eyes.

Hollowtail- black and white tom, orange eyes.

Walnutfur- dark brown tom with brown eyes.

Soddenfoot- mottled brown tom, blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Goldenpaw- small black tom, golden eyes.

Daisypaw- tortoiseshell and white she-cat, unusual blue eyes.

Rufflepaw- mottled brown tom, green eyes.

Flowerpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat, ice eyes.

Dawnpaw-stone gray she-cat, ice eyes.

Stonepaw- stone colored tom, blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Woodpecker- sandy tabby pelt, green eyes.

_Kits= Gorgekit_

Blueheart- misty blue pelt, ice eyes.

_Kits=(none)_

Greenshade- white pelt with black feet, green eyes.

_Kits= Orangekit_

Hazelfoot- light brown pelt, brown eyes.

_Kits= Mudkit, Barkkit, Gingerkit_

**Elders:**

Cherryheart- tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes, retired Medicine Cat.

Stemheart- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes.

**FireClan:**

Leader- Thornstar- huge dark tabby tom, amber eyes.

Deputy- Sharpfang- small Siamese tom, dark brown eyes.

Medicine Cat- Foxtail- orange tabby she-cat, white feet and tail tip, ice eyes.  
_Apprentice- Badgerpaw_

**Warriors:**

Sunstorm- yellow coated tom, blue eyes._  
Apprentice- Walkpaw_

Riversong- light mottled brown she-cat, green eyes._  
Apprentice- Spiderpaw_

Curlyleaf- multi-colored tom with tan and black splotches, amber eyes.

Flarepelt- molted brown tom, bright green eyes.

Breezedapple- tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes.

Dogface- dark brown tom, chocolate brown eyes._  
Apprentice- Briarpaw_

Blizzardfoot- massive white tom, ice eyes.

Littlewhisker- orange tabby tom, white feet, amber eyes.

Snowfoot- white she-cat, blue eyes.

Softfur- dark gray tom, amber eyes.

Brownfur- brown tom, brown eyes._  
Apprentice- Tanpaw_

Sandclaw- calico she-cat, ice eyes, tan splotches._  
Apprentice- Thunderpaw_

Jetclaw- black tom, red eyes._  
Apprentice- Soddenpaw_

Gerbilfoot- multi colored tom, tan feet, amber eyes._  
Apprentice- Scarpaw_

Dustflight- brown tom, amber eyes._  
Apprentice- Wetpaw_

Twigheart- light brown she-cat, amber eyes._  
Apprentice- Echopaw_

Wasptail- black tom, gray eyes.

Flamedawn- orange tabby she-cat with white splotches, blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Walkpaw- off-white tom, dark brown eyes.

Spiderpaw- black tom, green eyes.

Wetpaw- dark ginger/red tom, amber eyes.

Tanpaw- tan tom, ice eyes.

Briarpaw- dark tabby tom with a dappled coat, amber eyes, son of Thornstar.

Thunderpaw- dark gray tom, ice eyes.

Scarpaw- dark off-white tom, amber eyes.

Soddenpaw- mist colored tom, ice eyes.

Echopaw- tortoiseshell she-cat, ice eyes.

**Queens:**

Dappleclaw- misty blue tortoiseshell pelt, amber eyes.

_Kits= Mushkit, Dirtkit, Fieldkit, Sneezekit_

Silverfrost- starry silver pelt, blue eyes.

_Kits= Fastkit, Stripekit, Floodkit_

Riversong- light mottled brown pelt, green eyes._(later in book)_

_Kits= Cheddarkit, Trailkit_

Redheart- red tabby she-cat, amber eyes.

_Kits= (none yet)_

Ashecho- light gray tabby pelt, amber eyes.

_Kits= Graykit, Dovekit, Shadowkit_

**Elders:**

Flowertail- tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes.

Horsefall- light brown she-cat, hazel eyes.

Longfur- dark gray tabby tom, green eyes.

**WaterClan:**

Leader- Mistystar- misty colored she-cat, broad muscles, ice eyes.

Deputy- Puddletail- light gray tom, ice eyes.

Medicine Cat- Blacktooth- black tom, ice eyes.

_Cherryfoot- tortoiseshell she-cat._

**Warriors:**

Thistletail- light brown tabby tom, brown eyes._  
Apprentice- Whisperpaw_

Spottedheart- black and white she-cat, purple eyes._  
Apprentice- Cloudpaw_

Stripedawn- massive dark tabby tom, amber eyes._  
Apprentice- Leafpaw_

Roottail- small dark tabby tom, amber eyes._  
Apprentice- Beechpaw_

Eaglewing- white tom with brown feet and tail tip, green eyes._  
Apprentice- Birdpaw_

Lynxfur- gray and white molted she-cat, ice eyes.

Shadowclaw- large lean black tom, ice eyes, long front claws.

Twitchstep- black and white tom, brown eyes.

Tallfrost- misty she-cat, ice eyes._  
Apprentice- Wingpaw_

Larchwing- tan she-cat, blue eyes.

Rockheart- light gray tom, brown haze over pelt, deep set brown eyes._  
Apprentice- Windpaw_

Snowpelt- white she-cat, blue eyes.

Treeheart- brown she-cat, green eyes._  
Apprentice- Deeppaw_

Mintpelt- white and blue she-cat, ice eyes._  
Apprentice- Scentpaw_

Frosttooth- huge, white she-cat, blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Cloudpaw- pure white she-cat, ice blue eyes.

Wingpaw- tan tabby she-cat, blue eyes.

Deeppaw- black tom, gray eyes.

Scentpaw- white she-cat, ice eyes.

Windpaw- molted light brown/red tom, dark hazel eyes.

Leafpaw- light brown she-cat, amber eyes.

Beechpaw- light brown tom, amber eyes.

Birdpaw- dark gray tom, blue eyes.

Whisperpaw- light gray, almost white, tom, gray eyes.

**Queens:**

Fogbreath- misty gray pelt, blue eyes.

_Kits= Creekkit, Shorekit_

Icefall- white pelt, ice eyes.

_Kits= Twistkit, Flickkit, Screechkit, Tansykit, Swoopkit_

**Elders:**

Cheetahpelt- tan tabby she-cat, black spots.

Hardtail- black and brown tom, green eyes.

**HillClan:**

Leader- Thistlestar- white tom with brown splotches, blue eyes.

Deputy- Smashface- white she-cat, green eyes.

Medicine Cat- Robinfrost- small light gray tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes. Apprentice- Crystalpaw

**Warriors:**

Swiftwing- black and white tom, purple eyes._  
Apprentice- Poppypaw_

Icefang- mint pelted she-cat, ice eyes.

Jayfur- gray tabby tom, gray eyes._  
Apprentice- Shrewpaw_

Inkfrost- black tom with mint spots, ice eyes._  
Apprentice- Cricketpaw_

Featherfur- silver tabby she-cat, green eyes.

Pointyclaw- tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes.

Grasscloud- molted brown tom, green eyes.

Fierceclaw- red and brown tabby tom, red eyes._  
Apprentice- Mushpaw_

Bouldertail- white and gray she-cat._  
Apprentice- Blazepaw_

Talonfang- black and brown tabby tom._  
Apprentice- Falconpaw_

Maizeheart- tan tabby tom, blue eyes.

Sapfur- tan tabby tom, green eyes._  
Apprentice- Rosepaw_

Wheattail- light brown tabby she-cat, dark brown eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Blazepaw- gray, red, and orange tabby tom, one amber eye, one blue eye.

Mushpaw- molted light brown she-cat, white underbelly, amber eyes.

Cricketpaw- dried grass green tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes.

Shrewpaw- molted brown tabby tom, amber eyes.

Poppypaw- tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes.

Crystalpaw- light gray/mist colored she-cat, blue eyes, Medicine apprentice.

Falconpaw- dark tabby tom with white under belly, amber eyes.

Rosepaw- gray she-cat with darker flecks, amber eyes.

**Queens:**

Frostsmoke- white she-cat, ice eyes.

_Kits= Onekit, Spiritkit_

Vineheart- olive green she-cat, amber eyes.

_Kits= Twinekit, Russelkit_

Tanheart- calico she-cat with tan feet, amber eyes.

_Kits= Speedkit, Steamkit_

Waterecho- misty pelt, blue eyes.

_Kits= Tanglekit, Brindlekit, Dewkit_

Rainwater- small tortoiseshell pelt, amber eyes.

_Kits= Nightkit, Sighkit_

Cloudfall- mist blue pelt, ice eyes.

_Kits= Rowankit, Darkkit_

**Elders:**

Serrafang- white and brown she-cat, green eyes, old Healer.

Skyfoot- stone blue tom, ice eyes.

Ringfur- dark gray tabby tom, dark gray ring around flank, amber eyes.

Whitestripe- white she-cat, blue eyes.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Liontail stood on the Flat Rock, feeling like an idiot. It was obvious in his face. He had no idea what he was doing. Last night, the great Whitestar herself had died, Whitestar had been spared her lives to Darkpelt, a blind FireClan warrior, who had died in the incident. It had not ended there. They had had a battle with FireClan for a chunk of land to move their sick cats to. Since they had lost the battle, they still had a bunch of sick cats in their camp. Whitestar had gotten Whitecough which had turned into deadly Blackcough. This sickness had taken away the remaining lives that she had been granted. Now, Liontail, who had been deputy, was going to have to name the new deputy and assume the position of leadership. It was not easy for him.

Silverstripe sat with Stormclaw, her brother, in the spot that they had been in last night. Whitestar's body was gone, the elders had moved her to burial earlier in the morning, and now there was just the smell of her fading that was the reminder of what their leader had been.

"Well," he said as the Clan gathered. "I'm going to go to the Light Camp with Yellowflower tonight to get my nine lives. I must name the new deputy..." His eyes traveled around the Clan of mourning souls. "Auburnfeather, you are a brave, great warrior and I trust you as my deputy. Will you come with me tonight?" She smiled at her brother.

"But of course, I'm honored to take the position on deputy, after my brother and following the greatest deputy of all time." He nodded gratefully to her.

"Thank you. Silverstripe. You were once my apprentice and are waiting to except your first. When we leave at Sunhigh, I expect you to keep control in the camp." She swallowed hard and dipped her head. She was going to be in charge of camp? This was new.

As Sunhigh approached, the cats going tonight prepared to leave and were off. Silverstripe watched them go with honor rolling off of her in waves. Not many were expected with such high responsibilities.

She sat tall and watched the cats go by. Darkclaw took his apprentice out for battle training, for yesterday, he had lost a battle with Walkpaw, Sunstorm's apprentice. Silverstripe thought of the battle yesterday. Softfur came to her mind. What was she going to do with him now? With patrols more frequent on both sides of the borders, how was she going to see her lover? On top of that, but she had moved from mediocre warrior to responsible, loyal, senior warrior overnight, literally! No doubt that Liontail would put her to harder tasks than what Whitestar had.

As dusk fell, the cats accumulated in their separate dens, trying to get some sleep. Silverstripe moved softly to her den, she would wake near sunrise to greet Liontail by his new name.

She did as planned, and awoke just at moon-set. She sat at the entrance as the sun rose. At Sunhigh, the patrol returned.

"Yellowflower," she greeted. "Auburnfeather." She made sure to dip her head to the new deputy, who surprisingly did the same. A twinkle in her eye told Silverstripe that she expected no special attention for her new status. Liontail was last.

"Liontail...er, I mean..." she cut herself off grumpily. He just laughed at her.

"No." His new confidence surprised her. It seemed he had gotten more than nine lives. "My name is not Liontail." He raised his voice so that everybody could hear. "I am Lionstar!"


	3. Chapter 1

**I know these are short. This is a SHORT book with short chapters. Not like Book one, but yet it is a page-turner and I'm not saying that in vanity, I really did like writing it as much as reading it and I hop you enjoy the adventures of Silverstripe!**

**-Cara Lea**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

A lone vole scuttled haphazardly across a tree root, letting its back show bear for one, precious moment.

Silverstripe prepared to pounce. The vole was almost near the end of its dangerous journey, she'd have to kill it for the Clan.

In one, single fluid leap, she finished the daring vole off with a swift bite to the neck. With the tiny, precious creature in her jaws, Silverstripe carried the prey back to camp. As she went, she would occasionally stop to uncover another piece of fresh kill that she had hunted earlier in the day.

As she made her way through the tunnel, she passed Soddenfoot on his way out. She nodded to him and kept going. Once inside, her eyes fell on the sleek, brown/red she-cat jostling toward her at that instant. The cat's amber eyes glowed with a mixture of relief and sorry. It seemed as though since Auburnfeather had been named deputy, Silverstripe had been doing the more of the work. Silverstripe knew that if it were any other cat, she would not have as hard a time; but since it was Auburnfeather, Lionstar's sister, that had been named instead, he was going easy on her. Silverstripe would have to deal with what she got. This was her life now: waking before dawn to help organize patrols for the day, hunting from dawn until Sunhigh, doing minor tasks given to her from the deputy or leader himself, staying up late after sunset to help set up day and night posts for the next day. It was a never ending cycle that Silverstripe was having a hard time keeping up with. She had been a warrior not long enough to even have had an apprentice yet, and this was a never ending job that just made her feel worse, older, and certainly wanting more to be a kit.

"Silverstripe," asked Auburnfeather apologetically. "Goldenpaw is out with Darkclaw. We have no other apprentices to do the job; will you clean bedding out of the nursery and the elder's den?" Silverstripe nodded and moved away to do her job. Auburnfeather returned the jester and walked off to her own responsibilities.

Silverstripe didn't bother being respectful to Auburnfeather anymore. She did half the work anyway! If Auburnfeather even did the work of a deputy, the elder's den and nursery would have been cared for already!

Lionstar was sitting outside his den, watching the camp come to work. As Silverstripe approached him, she dipped her head respectfully. He called her over with a flick of his tail.

"Yes, Lionstar?" she asked.

He gulped, not quite used to anything anymore, since his naming ceremony, that is. "Well, the lack of apprentices is bothering me..."

"I've got apprentice duties covered for today," she informed him lightly, trying to sound casual. After all, this was her schedule now. "Goldenpaw is out battle training."

He seemed distracted. "That's great! Thank you, that just took a big weight off of my shoulders, but theres something else. With the lack of apprentices, out Clan looks small, and weak. We need more kits. Hazelfoot is close to kitting, but Flowerkit, Stonekit, and Dawnkit are ready for their naming ceremonies. It's obvious that Flowerkit is going to Moonpelt, but who should Stonekit and Dawnkit go to?" Silverstripe felt more weight push down on her. This was a leader's decision, not a young warrior's. Where was Auburnfeather? This was in her area of expertise.

"I need to think about it. We don't want two inexperienced warriors at a time on the job, but there are some great warriors that could use it..." Had Lionstar forgotten that Silverstripe herself did not have an apprentice? It would hurt almost to not only watch another cat get an apprentice, or two other cats get theirs, but to have to assign it? "I just need time."

"Time is of the essence here," he admitted. "But I'll give you a day. You sleep on it."

Silverstripe groaned inwardly. Sleep on, like that was possible!

She turned into the elder's den and got to work scraping moss and going to exchange it with drier, healthier moss. Once in the nursery, she passed Hazelfoot, who was now milking three, healthy kits. Flowerkit was asking Moonpelt for a tale. Moonpelt, the gentle queen, was telling her the story of the great heaven Sent, and how it all started. The elders, Cherryheart and Stemheart came from their den and started telling the story correctly. Stonekit and Dawnkit were being a bother to Blueheart, the usual in Clan life as a queen. Orangekit sat calmly for his three moons.

Silverstripe didn't listen so much as she could, but she just didn't want to. She had heard these stories before, and it probably entertained Flowerkit because of her past and not really knowing all of this. Stemheart watched silently too, and she threw Silverstripe a look of annoyance. She must not really want to tell stories as much as Silverstripe wanted to do apprentice duties.

She cleaned up the moss and went back outside. Stormclaw was coming back from border patrol. Behind him was Fishtail, an orange tabby tomcat with bright green eyes, and Walnutfur. Walnutfur moved up to Silverstripe, dipping his head as he passed. Silverstripe stopped. She was not the leader or the deputy. Why would he give her a respectful gesture. Perhaps she wasn't the only one that noticed the extra work she had been assigned. She looked at him gratefully, and he smiled at her.

She ran ahead to catch up to her brother. Stormclaw waited for her, thankfully.

"Hey, Silverstripe, what's up?" he asked casually. She winced and muttered darkly,

"The usual." He sighed.

"Lionstar's just getting used to his position and so is Auburnfeather. You were his apprentice, so he's going to count on you to help him and his sister get adjusted. It'll end soon." His reassurance did not suffice to Silverstripe. Lionstar and Auburnfeather were adjusting fine. He was getting his confidence and Auburnfeather was born with hers. It didn't seem right to put a new warrior through it all.

"Lionstar asked me to assign the new Mentors. We have Moonpelt, but we need two more." Stormclaw's eyes lit up, and Silverstripe knew where he was heading. "I'm going to have to assign two _other_ warriors Stormclaw, your turn will come, but it is not now. Look, I can't even give _myself_ one! You'll just have to deal."

"Well, I was thinking more in the lines of Mudkit, Barkkit, and Gingerkit anyway. I like Barkkit, and Gingerkit is just too shy. Mudkit's kinda mean, though." Silverstripe nodded though she had no clue what he was talking about. In her memory of him...she had no memory of him! She was out working so much she never saw him, awake that is.

Stormclaw smiled and walked away, leaving Silverstripe confused and angrier than ever.

"Lionstar," she muttered. "Hurry up and adjust." Hollowtail, who was passing at that time, glared daggers at her, but she just stared back evenly. Neither of them blinked until Hollowtail narrowed his eyes and walked away. Silverstripe sighed in relief. There _was_ one good thing about having a deputy's life, and that was that it boosted her confidence with the other warriors. She was getting too used to life in control and she'd have to stop. Maybe this was their plan. Anyway, Hollowtail would have to be looked after.

Silverstripe turned on her tracks and headed back to Lionstar's den. Wherever Auburnfeather had run off too, Lionstar couldn't leave camp undefended as much as too leave himself.

She moved over to his den, but once more stopped. Auburnfeather was approaching.

"Hello Silverstripe," she called gently. Silverstripe nodded to her, but did not dip her head respectfully. She didn't do it out of respect to Auburnfeather, who did not like other people treating her special, and respect to herself. She didn't want to put herself in a position that apparently wasn't hers.

"Auburnfeather," she responded, then began. "There's been something, or someone, concerning me." Auburnfeather stopped and stared at her in confusion.

"Who?"

"Hollowtail."

To her great amusement, Auburnfeather laughed. "Oh, him! Don't worry about him. He's too proud to go traitorous. Not only that, but I'm sure of his loyalties to StormClan." Silverstripe was about to ask how when Lionstar came over. In his jaws dangled the vole that Silverstripe had caught earlier that day.

"Hello," he said through a mouthful of fresh kill. He dropped it to the ground. "Silverstripe, will you be joining us this meal?" Silverstripe stared at the vole and shook her head.

"I'll eat with Stormclaw and Moonpelt later, and _that_ piece of prey isn't enough for all of us." Lionstar nodded.

"Actually, can you take Stormclaw or someone on a border patrol? Maybe, you should do posting. What do you think, Auburnfeather?"

"Night post," she answered instantly. "FireClan border. Haven't had enough of those."

Silverstripe sighed in a low moan. Why her? Not one to disobey her leader and deputy openly, Silverstripe dipped her head to both of them and walked to the entrance.

Once out, she raced through the undergrowth, hoping to get to her destination and get this work over with before it even started.

...

Posting border at the FireClan border was as boring as posting at the HillClan border, the only difference being the stench. FireClan stench was a sticking aroma that did not fade easily. HillClan stunk, and much, much, worse, but their scent faded very quickly. Excitement was not a thing that came easily to Night Posters. Somehow, Moonpelt had been able to once upon a time, but now...she was stuck in a state of mind that if she left Flowerkit, then she would die. This seemed to be everlasting.

Well, to Silverstripe, as she realized that she would be all alone for an entire night, she was starting to get excited. No more Lionstar to bother her; no more Auburnfeather to hang over her as though she might lose a claw. It would be a peaceful night all alone...

That ended as soon as a cat came rushing out of the FireClan camp, heading over to post. Silverstripe would not be alone after all. Thankfully, though she didn't see until he got closer, tonight's FireClan Night Post would be Softfur. They hadn't seen each other since the battle that had shocked them both, and she felt that she was neglecting him.

She stepped out of the undergrowth and he stopped when he spotted her. Instantly, he headed in her direction. They didn't stop to greet one another, but instead brushed up against each other.

"Night post," he purred in her ear. "Who thought that Sharpfang would give us the gift of alone time. Liontail too."

She shook her head, murmuring into his shoulder, "Lionstar." He pulled back painfully.

"What did you say?"

She cursed herself for saying anything. "It's Lionstar now. Whitestar died of Blackcough, so Lionstar..."

Softfur shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Silverstripe!" He looked at her curiously, but didn't ask the question she knew was on his mind. "I know how hard this must be for you..."

"It gets worse. Lionstar chose his sister, Auburnfeather as the new deputy, and they keep me up all the time making me do deputy duties. It's as though they want me to be leader instead! This is the reason I've been neglecting you..."

"No," he reassured her. "You haven't. There's been some Clan issues since Darkpelt died and Badgerpaw decided to become a Medicine Cat. I've not been on Post duty in half a moon! Everyone is worried about Sunstorm because he keeps disappearing and no one wants to give him up. Not only that, but Thornstar is starting to vanish a few times a day as well. No one knows what's going on, the confusion is complete. It feels good to see you and be alone from my Clan, you don't even realize."

She stared at him wide-eyed. His Clan was in ruins, because of her. What had she done? She was ruining his Clan life, and Sunstorm's. If she hadn't had interfered...Silverstripe shook her head, unable to speak. He sat down and whispered, "But we have all night now. There's nothing to worry about."

"Softfur, what would you do if we were caught?" she knew it was unexpected, but she had to ask, to know that he still loved her.

He stared at her with his beautiful amber eyes and answered, "I'd lift my head proudly and say that I am the warrior that fell in love with the great Silverstripe. Why? What would you do?"

She shrugged. "The same thing."


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That one night of peace seemed to fly by quickly, and go by slowly. Silverstripe didn't want it to end, but as the sun came up, the both of them washed the scent of the enemy from their pelts, said goodbye, and waited for the next shift in post.

Speckledflower would be for Silverstripe, and to her great amusement, Gerbilfoot approached wearily from the FireClan side. The two of them would get along great. She barely flicked her tail to Softfur as they went their separate ways. He was on her mind on the way to the camp, but left very quickly when she entered it. Would Auburnfeather and Lionstar let her sleep, or would she be sent out right away. Stormclaw walked by, nodding to her as he went. She smiled at him and continued. The warriors den was swiftly emptying due to the sun's arrival. Auburnfeather was not there, nor did she approach. Lionstar, who was watching her from the large rock in their camp, did not stop her as she went over to it.

"Nothing from the FireClan side, in fact, they're keeping a post as well." He nodded at the information, and relaxed a bit. Silverstripe walked into the warrior's den and sunk into her moss bed, letting blackness encompass her.

...

After she awoke at Sunhigh to Brownstripe prodding her, Silverstripe hunted for Clan. She caught four things, a sparrow, two mice, and a squirrel. Now, she hurried back to camp with her prey. She set it down on the fresh kill pile and turned. Stormclaw was walking toward her. She smiled at him in relief and stepped up to meet him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi." He bent forward and began to lick her side, mewling, "You look awful!" She began on his neck, torn between hoping he didn't catch a stray whiff of Softfur and thankful that he wasn't much of a talker. She licked, long, soothing strokes to his flank while he returned with short, calming lashes into her side. Sharing tongues with Stormclaw, her brother, felt good. They had grown up together, and Stormclaw was one of the most calming brothers the world could hope for.

Tigerfang called Stormclaw away for border patrol and Stormclaw through her an apologetic look.

"Go," she told him. "I'll be fine. You go." He smiled at her thankfully and followed Tigerfang out of the camp and up to the border that needed protection. Silverstripe should have known that this, leaving her bare and unprotected, would attract the attention of Auburnfeather or Lionstar. Auburnfeather was walking over to her the mice that Silverstripe had caught earlier locked in her jaws. She sat down.

"Silverstripe, share some prey with me," she offered in a friendly way. Silverstripe, knowing that Auburnfeather meant to be obeyed, sat down and began to eat with the new deputy.

"So," Auburnfeather began. "Lionstar tells me you reported that FireClan are keeping a post."

"Yes," she confirmed. She didn't want to soil her relationship with Softfur and speak of the chaos FireClan were in. It was bad enough that they had told each other about their Clans' problems, but to tell everyone else in the Clans about it...it was unspeakable. Besides, StormClan would know about FireClan's issues at the Gathering, right?

"Well, there's been a problem with apprentices and Lionstar told me he asked you for advice?" Silverstripe's heart skipped a beat. She hadn't thought about apprentices at all since he asked. "Who did you pick?"

Silverstripe looked around quickly, looking for the first cats she saw and saying it was them, except if it was Darkclaw, who had an apprentice. Brownstripe passed in her vision, heading to the nursery. Silverstripe realized guiltily that Brownstripe and Tigerfang were just the cats they were looking for. They were warriors who were young but not dumb. She returned her gaze to the waiting deputy.

"I was thinking of Tigerfang and Brownstripe," she told her matter-of-factly. Auburnfeather's eyes widened in surprise at the great answer.

"Why didn't I think of that!" she called. "That's such a great idea. Brownstripe and Tigerfang...of course. I'll tell Lionstar right away." Taking and swallowing one last bite of the mouse, she left speaking over her shoulder, "Good choice Silverstripe!"

Silverstripe finished the mouse that was left behind, picked up the sparrow and the squirrel and gave the elders the squirrel and the queens the sparrow. Blueheart purred to Silverstripe that Lionstar had announced the naming ceremonies for that night. Silverstripe smiled and congratulated her. Dawnkit, Stonekit, and Flowerkit were flaunting that tonight they would no longer be Dawnkit, Stonekit, and Flowerkit.

Silverstripe waked back into the Clearing, fully expecting to be bombarded with assignments, but then gasped in surprise. For the first time in half a moon, she had no assignment and nothing to do.

She should have known that this was short-lived. Shadefrost walked up to her shyly. "Silverstripe," he murmured. "Do you want to go on patrol with me?" She was surprised. Shadefrost wanted to go on patrol with her? Surprisingly, that sounded nice. She nodded and followed him out of the camp. She was annoyed at the twitching whiskers and flicking tails and the amusing grins. Shadefrost and Silverstripe weren't together! Why were they being like this? Well, she couldn't blame them, it's not like they knew about Softfur and her.

They ran side by side and crossed the Thunderpath. They rushed ahead and headed to the HillClan border. The Light Camp loomed above them, and Silverstripe didn't want to think about what could have happened in there that made Lionstar and Auburnfeather think about her the way they did. She shuddered at the thoughts that came to her.

Shadefrost and Silverstripe passed the bend in their trail near the great Maple tree, ahead, the fallen pine stood out roughly protruding out of the ground. She smiled at Shadefrost in humor. What kind of pine tree poked out of the ground _up-side-down_!

Shadefrost and Silverstripe were almost through with their patrol when a new cat came out of no where. Jayfur, a gray tom, and his apprentice, Shrewpaw.

"So," asked Jayfur in a steely voice. "It looks as though purple-eyes and Skunkstripe are together now, aren't they." Silverstripe snarled at the name. Skunkstripe was a name used to make fun of her stripe. Black body, silver stripe. She knew only enough of her mother to determine that if her stripe had been white, she would've had the name Skunkstripe from birth.

"No," corrected Shadefrost. "We're not. We're on patrol."

"That's not what it looks like to me," sneered Jayfur. "It looks like you're running together." Silverstripe wished that she could run with Softfur. In the four, forest Clans, running with a warrior was to run a patrol or two just for the sake of running with your warrior. It is your warrior, your friend, your mate.

Shadefrost bared his fangs, but Silverstripe flicked him with her tail. "This is not a fight to fight," she murmured to him.

"Why not," he hissed back, his purple eyes flaring as he glared at her in an icy, calm way. "It's just him and his apprentice!" Silverstripe scrutinized Jayfur, his snickering for, his lashing tail. Shrewpaw stood beside him, looking thoroughly disappointed.

"No, it's not that," she whispered back. "He's not just a warrior, Shadefrost. I fought him before; he's a really good fighter. All of Heaven Sent gave him the strength to fight for his Clan—shame he wasn't borne to StormClan—it's just that he doesn't know how to use it." She said that last part louder. He needed to know how bad he was being.

Shadefrost reluctantly sheathed his claws and closed his mouth, urging the over-protective Jayfur to sneer and snicker. Silverstripe hissed in his direction,

"You just wait, you...we'll get back at you!" and without much of a difference, she and Shadefrost turned and ran the way they came.

...

That night, Lionstar stood up on the big Rock and gave the call, the least confident after his naming that Silverstripe had ever seen him. As the cats gathered, Stormclaw and Silverstripe near the front with Yellowflower and Auburnfeather, she noticed in the semi-circle that in the center, Brownstripe, Tigerfang, Moonpelt were sitting calmly. In front of Moonpelt, Flowerkit sat with as much composure as, if not more than, Moonpelt. Stonekit and Dawnkit were almost jumping with excitement in front of Blueheart, who was at the front of the crowd of cats with an excited flick of her own.

Lionstar moved down in front, nervously looking around. It was understandable that he be nervous; it was his first naming ceremonies, after all.

He moved forward.

"Flowerkit, step forward." The she-kit did so. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to do whatever your Mentor tells you, no matter how ridiculous it seems?"

"I do," she said in a calm voice.

"Then, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Flowerpaw. Moonpelt will be your Mentor."

Moonpelt stepped forward proudly to take on her first apprentice and her mother's last kit. She led Flowerpaw away.

"Stonekit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to do whatever your Mentor tells you, no matter how ridiculous it seems?"

"I do."

"Then, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Stonepaw. Brownstripe will be your Mentor." Brownstripe touched noses with her apprentice and moved away.

"Dawnkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to do whatever your Mentor tells you, no matter how ridiculous it seems?"

She held her head up high. "I do."

"Then, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Dawnpaw. Tigerfang will be your Mentor." They touched noses and walked away. Silverstripe joined in calling the new names, then moved over to Lionstar.

"You did great," she congratulated him. He smiled and thanked her before going into his den.

...

The next morning, Silverstripe awoke to something new. Moonpelt was shaking her.

"Silverstripe," she hissed. Silverstripe rolled away from the prodding paws.

"Go away, Moonpelt." The thought occurred to her then. It wouldn't last forever, she should use it while she could. "Don't you have an apprentice to train?"

"That's exactly it." Silverstripe looked up in confusion and panic. What had happened to Flowerpaw? "Brownstripe and Tigerfang want to train together, they don't have time for a young warrior like me. Do you want to come? Stormclaw already said yes." Silverstripe sat up. Curses. She had no choice but to come along, or she'd here from Stormclaw later.

"Sure, but don't think I'm enjoying it, because the first time a warrior takes his/her apprentice, especially their first apprentice, out is a special time for them both. I don't like ruining it."

Moonpelt glared at her sadly. "Flowerpaw and I _want_ you to come. It'd make my day special, knowing that you and Stormclaw came to support me with my first apprentice."

"Auburnfeather and Lionstar might need me while I'm gone," Silverstripe pointed out.

"I'm sure they don't have you _that_ busy. Besides, we need the new apprentices to go out with good warriors, and I just don't make the cut."

"You do to! That's why Lionstar and Auburnfeather chose you."

"No, they just wanted to give me my mother's last child as an apprentice. That doesn't make me a good warrior."

Silverstripe was done arguing with Moonpelt on a subject she couldn't win. Moonpelt had it stuck in her head that because she couldn't save Moonshade in CityClan that she was a bad child, thus a bad warrior. If there was no hope, there was no hope.

As she had promised, Stormclaw was waiting at the entrance, pacing in impatient circles. Flowerpaw was sitting in high excitement, as she usually showed her excitement by just sitting there. Moonpelt joined her sister and Silverstripe's brother and they took to the undergrowth.

...

"Now, what you gotta remember, is that a mouse can feel you coming, but a rabbit can hear you before it scents or sees you. So, when stalking a mouse, you do what?" Moonpelt was instructing her tiny sister, who looked more than thrilled, just sitting there as calmly as possible.

"Keep the weight off your paws," she answered without hesitation. It seemed to Silverstripe that Flowerpaw had had early experience with hunting.

"Good, and what about a rabbit?"

"Keep silent."

"Good!" Moonpelt's eyes shone as she praised her apprentice. Flowerpaw stared at her with little emotion, just content. Getting over it quicker than Silverstripe would have given her credit for, Moonpelt asked, "Open your mouth, what do you scent?"

To everyones surprise, for they had not seen it coming, she opened her mouth and answered, "Intruders."

...

Silverstripe, Moonpelt, and Stormclaw streaked through the forest after Flowerpaw, who was guiding them toward the scent. With such little time, Silverstripe hadn't been able to go back to camp, and she could tell that the invasion, if it was that at all, was small. The scents were not that strong, and they were farther away. For some, strange reason, Flowerpaw did not bristle at the scent of them. She just led them to a small patch of undergrowth and peered in.

"Here," she whispered, and not to anyones surprise, the cats hiding within leapt out, but they were heading away. Silverstripe, Moonpelt, Stormclaw, and Flowerpaw chased after them, but these cats were fast. Silverstripe could already tell that they were young by their scent. Horror struck her. They smelled of CityClan, and they didn't seem to want to invade. They were young, mustn't know the territory...and they were heading right to the gorge.

"No!" she called, and pushed ahead harder. She had to find them, to warn them...just then, what stopped them all in their tracks, was a piercing screech. Someone was in trouble. Silverstripe and the others were stuck in their paths. Flowerpaw was the only one who spoke.

"Rufflekit, Daisykit!" Flowerpaw shrieked. They looked at her, panic in their eyes, matching her own wide ones.

"_No_!" gasped Moonpelt and Silverstripe in unison, and before any explanation, were charging through the forest after the kits.

The trail led them to the gorge, and just as they had thought, the scent trail ended at the edge. There was dust where the kits had tried to slow down, but had failed. One of them had just dropped, it appeared.

"NO!" Moonpelt cried loudly. "My mother's last kits...down there...dead...!" before she could finish, there was a sound that caught Silverstripe's full attention. A faint murmur, a breath in the air...

Brownstripe, Tigerfang, Dawnpaw, Stonepaw, Flowerpaw and Stormclaw broke as Silverstripe gasped to Moonpelt,

"They're still alive! I can hear them! We have to go down there, to get them." They looked at each other, and Stormclaw moved over to comfort Moonpelt.

"You should stay, you might get excited..."

"No!"

"Silverstripe..."

"I'll go, Moonpelt," offered Brownstripe. "I doubt that if they are alive after a fall like that, that they'll be in any condition to argue with me. Silverstripe can come with me." Silverstripe did not argue with her friend, there was no hope in it.

Silverstripe led the way. They pushed down the rocks, Stormclaw, Tigerfang, and Flowerpaw waiting above. Flowerpaw would be able to confirm that it was Rufflekit and Daisykit, the two missing in her trio'd litter. Tigerfang and Stormclaw would be able to carry them. Stonepaw and Dawnpaw had gone ahead to warn Lionstar and Auburnfeather. Silverstripe swam across the small river that carved though the gorge. The entire time, she was searching for a sign of the kits underwater. There was no sign of them there. Once she was on the other side, she heard small squealing. Brownstripe was out of the water, wheezing, on the other side, in her mouth a tiny, brown kit. Brownstripe had found one! Where was the other. From what Moonpelt and Flowerpaw described, it was a tortoiseshell and white.

Roughly shoving past all the boulders that ran through her territory in this spot. Brownstripe was trying her best to get the kit and herself up, struggling against all of Heaven Sent plus whatever else walked the skies.

Silverstripe turned back and took a deep breath. The scent of the gorge, water, and dirt filled her mouth, but no other cat scent. Deciding that the kits must be dead after the fall, Silverstripe turned away, and caught a new scent.

This smell was of a full-grown she-cat, but it definitely was not Clan scent. Silverstripe snarled and looked to her left. A very small sandy tabby was padding over, her green eyes wide. In her jaw was the tiny tortoiseshell kit.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Let all cats old enough to hunt for their own prey join here in the clearing for a Clan meeting!" Lionstar's voice traveled across the clearing. Warriors from their dens began to accumulate. Brownstripe hung over the shivering brown tom, while Moonpelt, Flowerpaw and Yellowflower hung over the tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Flowerpaw had said that their names were Rufflekit and Daisykit, but Silverstripe wasn't sure that Lionstar would let them keep their names. Now, they had to discuss this.

The small, light orange tabby hadn't spoken at all, really. Silverstripe, try as she might, just couldn't figure anything out about her. She wondered, desperately, almost, what her name was. Obviously, she wouldn't have a warrior name, but CityClan names were interesting.

Lionstar looked at what was brought back to him. "As you can tell," he began when the cats had gathered. "We have visitors. Flowerpaw tells me this is her brother and sister: Rufflekit and Daisykit. I'm not sure who the sandy tabby is;" His voice turned demanding. "Tell us your name."

The small, green eyed tabby lifted her head proudly. "Woodpecker." Her voice was soft, but with an edge to it that claimed, 'don't you mess with me!' "I come from the breeding zone, sent here with Daisykit and Rufflekit." Lionstar nodded, and no hostility seized his eyes. Silverstripe wondered if he was already interested in her sleek form.

"Do you have any interest in returning there?" She looked at him, and shrugged. "Well, then, until you decide, you will stay with Yellowflower and rest after such a long journey. As for the kits, why are they here?"

"Moonshade sent me here with her kits for a reason. She didn't stay. Grayflank came and lead her away, I have agreed to take the kits to their sister and offer them a place in the Clan. They wanted to come, of course."

Lionstar thanked her and looked to the kits, who's eyes were gleaming with excitement. He asked them directly, "If you're wanting to join StormClan, why would you run away from my warriors?"

The kits were trembling. "We didn't know. Moonshade told us that there is more than one Clan, and we didn't want to get into trouble." It was Daisykit who spoke, her voice was very light and frilly. Someone near Silverstripe muttered,

"She'll scare away all the prey with that voice!" Daisykit kept talking in her high pitched squeaky voice,

"Also, we were afraid someone would lie to us, and say that one Clan is StormClan when it isn't. We wanted to make Moonshade proud."

There were snickers at her words and Silverstripe sighed. No one liked the kits.

"That was stupid. You don't know the land you're on, _and_ we could have mistaken you for enemy warriors and killed you. You're lucky that you were on the lower side of the gorge and that it was Flowerpaw and Moonpelt who found you." Silverstripe felt jealousy encompass her. Brownstripe and she were the ones that had jumped into the gorge and swam into the deepest waters to get the freakin' kits! This just wasn't fair.

"So," Lionstar continued. "I've been thinking about mentoring lately. Who would Mentor Mudkit, Barkkit, and Gingerkit. I had chosen three, likely warriors, but now, I can use two of them." He closed his eyes and thought for barely a moment. "Speckledflower, Auburnfeather, step forward, please." Silverstripe hissed in annoyance. Speckledflower, the she-cat that had left StormClan for some time, was going to get an apprentice, when, she, Silverstripe, a loyal StormClan warrior who worked harder than any cat, was not! Well, maybe it was better that she didn't fill more of her time up.

Woodpecker took this information with a calm, flick of her tail. Silverstripe knew that she could care less, at the moment, and without these being her kits.

"Daisykit, do you promise to study the warrior code, and to do whatever your Mentor tells you, no matter how ridiculous it seems?"

The tiny tortoiseshell and white she-kit's eyes gleamed in excitement. She was not in trouble, now was her moment. "I do."

"Then, from this moment on, you shall be known as Daisypaw. Speckledflower, I hope you pass your ambition, and your loyalty to your first apprentice." Speckledflower lowered her head to touch noses with Daisypaw, and led her to the side of the crowd.

"Rufflekit, do you promise to study the warrior code, and to do whatever your Mentor tells you, no matter how ridiculous it seems?"

The molted brown tom looked up, a suspicious, nervous glint in his own green eyes. "I do."

"Then, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Rufflepaw. Auburnfeather will be your Mentor. Auburnfeather, I know as deputy, you have a lot of responsibilities, but I hope you find the time to Mentor this young apprentice."

"Certainly," she said, her amber eyes for only a second flashing over to Silverstripe. Silverstripe sighed. She was not going to get away with this.

...

The gathering, half a moon later, was the moment of truth, for Silverstripe. This is when the other Clans would hear about StormClan's issues and switching of leaders. Was Lionstar ready? That question was in the mind of every cat, but no one knew what else to do about it. StormClan couldn't just miss a Gathering. What would the other Clans do? Would she want to know?

Auburnfeather had been a concern, but now, she seemed no less ready than she had to become a deputy. Silverstripe knew not to worry about her; if Auburnfeather was worried, it would be publicly known through Lionstar.

Lionstar gathered the cats going. Lionstar, Auburnfeather, Silverstripe, Stormclaw, Moonpelt, Soddenfoot, Walnutfur, Hollowtail, Darkclaw, Fishtail, Shadefrost, Tigerfang, Brownstripe, Speckledflower, Thornfang, Nightflower, Reedtail, Stonepaw, Dawnpaw, Flowerpaw, Goldenpaw, Rufflepaw, Daisypaw, Hazelfoot, Stemheart and Cherryheart. Silverstripe noticed that Woodpecker would mostly be staying at the camp alone. She flicked her tail. If Lionstar was going to leave his camp undefended...

Well, Silverstripe had seen Lionstar and Woodpecker talking in the past half moon. They seemed to get along well, even like each other. Silverstripe snickered as she thought of Lionstar's kit if he had one with that Sandpile. It's probably be named just that too...no, she couldn't think of Lionstar like that. After all, he had been her Mentor. Well, Lion_tail_ had been her Mentor. Lionstar was not Liontail. Liontail was a lot lighter on his cats that Lionstar, and Lionstar was not as nice.

He stopped them, then flicked his tail as the signal and moved forward. His Clan followed.

Silverstripe looked around. HillClan and FireClan were there. WaterClan were late.

She looked around. Rufflepaw and Daisypaw were edging closer to the crowd, encouraged by Flowerpaw, who looked just as scared. The cats were scattering up, Moonpelt heading straight for a group of FireClan cats with Stormclaw at her side. Silverstripe's heart stopped. If somehow Softfur and she were caught...

Thinking of Softfur, he came right up to her. She stiffened, then smiled. "How's FireClan?" she asked, adding under her breath, "Now."

He smiled. "Same old, same old." She knew it was code, telling her that FireClan were suffering just as before. He asked, with only the slightest edge to his voice, "And StormClan?"

"Us too," she said. He seemed to understand.

WaterClan began to arrive. Silverstripe noticed Auburnfeather sitting with Smashface, and Sharpfang. Puddletail joined them, confusion showing. Lionstar was sitting with Thistlestar, his head held high.

Silverstripe fell silent as Thistlestar, Lionstar, Mistystar, and Thornstar leapt onto the Flat Rock.

"Liontail," Mistystar asked. "What has happened to Whitestar?"

Lionstar lashed his tail and growled lowly. No one ever called a Clan leader by his warrior name. "Lion_star_." His voice lightened and filled with sorrow. "Whitestar died of Blackcough in our camp. No cat has been so sick. Luckily, Yellowflower drove out the sickness with a little help from our warriors. I have received my lives and shall be known as Lionstar."

There were bowed heads and cheers mingled within the other Clans. Thornstar held his head. "She will be missed," he murmured. Mistystar brushed his flank with her tail soothingly, and Thistlestar snorted. It was no secret that Thornstar and Whitestar had had something between them. It was so obvious that Ashecho was Thornstar's child, at the same time, she acted so much like Whitestar. Silverstripe didn't care much about it. Whitestar was what Whitestar was. Or, at least had been...

"Our new deputy is Auburnfeather," added Lionstar, and eyes turned to the sleek auburn she-cat. Silverstripe saw nods from some of the elders and a few murmurs of, "That's the cat I would have chosen." It seemed to Silverstripe that her deputy was more popular that she had thought.

While the attention was on his Clan, Lionstar said, "We have five new apprentices. Brownstripe and Tigerfang are currently proud of Stonepaw and Dawnpaw; the same for Moonpelt, Auburnfeather, and Speckledflower with Flowerpaw, Rufflepaw, and Daisypaw." Heads turned to the mentioned cats and nodded before looking back up at the leaders on the Flat Rock. Thornstar's head shot up when Mistystar murmured something in his ear.

"We have three new warriors. Jetclaw, Wasptail, and Flamedawn. Gerbilfoot is happy to except Scarpaw as his first apprentice." Though his news was cheerful, Thornstar looked rather sullen.

Silverstripe thought, _He must need time alone. After all, he just discovered that his old StormClan mate is dead._ Another thought struck her. _Is this how Sunstorm feels?_

She scanned her eyes around and saw Sunstorm sitter farther away, his eyes on the Medicine Cats. Silverstripe remembered what Softfur had said about Badgerpaw. Suddenly, Sunstorm's bright blue eyes were on her, and she looked away quickly.

Thornstar continued, "We are grief struck by our best warrior, Darkpelt's, death. Her kit is being Mentored currently by Foxtail, and shall be known as Badgerpaw." Silverstripe looked over at the apprentice. He sure looked like his mother. He was big, with a dark tabby pelt that could put even Thornstar to rest. When Silverstripe met his eyes, though, they were as blue as Sunstorm's and looked out of place there. She shivered, feeling someone watching her. Her ears pricked and she turned to face Sunstorm. His jaw was locked as he looked at her in almost loathing. She shivered once again and looked away.

She purred in Softfur's direction. Gerbilfoot had been his first apprentice, and now Gerbilfoot was on his own first apprentice. Most warriors felt honored and proud when they watched their apprentice get their first apprentice.

Thornstar began to back down, but was caught first by another announcement. "Brownfur has agreed to take on Tanpaw as an apprentice so soon after Jetclaw left the apprentice's den, and Twigheart has Echopaw." There were stares as Silverstripe sought to find the embarrassed or excited new apprentices.

"Silverfrost has her three lovely kits, and Ashecho has moved into the nursery. Dappleclaw is predicted to kit in half a moon." There were calls to the she-cats and all the work they did. Silverstripe was surprised. Looking at Ashecho now, she didn't seem to have any strain, but was terribly grief-stricken. She and Thornstar shared a look that only a father and daughter could have.

Finally, he stepped back to let Mistystar begin. "We are lucky, this moon. Prey has been running well, and no one has died. A couple of Citylegs were at the edge of our territory, but they haven't been seen or scented in a while." There were a couple of cheers, and she added darkly, "We have scented rogues, though; FireClan in particular, watch out for them."

"They couldn't fight us if they tried; we have SoulClan to guide us," Silverstripe muttered to Softfur. He nodded in stressed agreement.

Thistlestar stepped forward. "We have several new kits, and we are sad to report that Wingtail and Morningfrost, our old Healer, was found dead. We do not know what killed Morningfrost." There were sighs as the others faced the new issue. "We bring happy news that our Clan is growing swifter and stronger again."

There were approving murmurs and the Clans began to break up. Sunstorm sat down where he was and waited, Gerbilfoot at his side. The apprentice that Silverstripe had heard of, Scarpaw it must have been, was sitting awkwardly with Gerbilfoot, asking questions. He was a dark, off-white tom, with round amber eyes. To Silverstripe, he had the appearance of someone that you wouldn't mess with. To her surprise, Gerbilfoot was talking in an exasperated tone. It sounded as though he was annoyed with something the apprentice had said. The tom dipped his head and disappeared, heading to a tortoiseshell she-cat and a tan tom with large, ice eyes. She guessed that those two were apprentices, Echopaw and Tanpaw.

"So," Softfur muttered darkly. "I'll see you at the border in three days?" His voice was so low that no one but Silverstripe heard him. She nodded curtly, trying to appear angry with him. It must have worked, for Gerbilfoot had a look of confusion on his face. Sunstorm just looked angry. She turned and stalked away, wondering what would happen now.

...

After their sunhigh of peace and hunting on one another's territory, Silverstripe and Softfur set up a night where they would volunteer Night Post. Since no patrols were ever out at night, they tried to go to the other border at night alone. Once, Sunstorm took Softfur's job on a night Silverstripe had been assigned it. He had been furious with her, and when she explained that it was simply coincidence, he still was angry with her.

Silverstripe didn't care, anyway. Sunstorm was just another one of those toms that FireClan had but didn't deserve. Softfur was also one of those cats, but for much different reasons. She believed that FireClan didn't deserve warriors that couldn't see past their own noses, or that were just too good to be true. They were for StormClan.

...

The next six moons went by in similar process. Nothing, really. More rogues had been spotted outside WaterClan territory, and they were heading swiftly toward FireClan territory. Softfur suspected that it was that darn Clique again. Silverstripe didn't know what to expect. She wanted her first apprentice so bad, not matter how busy she became. Mudkit, Gingerkit, and Barkkit neared their apprenticeship ceremony.

...

Silverstripe was sitting outside the warrior's den, sharing a vole with Shadefrost. They had gone on patrols together recently, but nothing too motivating. Though he seemed partly interested, Silverstripe didn't want to show him any sign of yes. To her surprise, she did just by hanging out with him. He seemed to take her going on a patrol, or sharing a vole with her, as a sign that she more than just enjoyed his company. For this reason, whenever they were on patrol together, and especially when she knew Softfur would be there too, she avoided the FireClan border. Always the rank smell of HillClan, but the relief and open space to run the HillClan border.

Now, a familiar voice called to her. Auburnfeather needed her. She excused her self from her meal, apologized fiercely to Shadefrost, and went straight to her. Silverstripe was by now experienced when it came down to duties. She could carry out a duty easily and efficiently, getting the job done fast, and the job done right. Except for the times she offered her night posting duties, Silverstripe got to bed on time and awoke much later than when Lionstar had fist received his name. It was a relief now.

"Lionstar wants to see you and Stormclaw," she said. "Though, he's with Woodpecker, so be careful." Silverstripe thanked her for the warning and disappeared. Stormclaw was sharing tongues with Moonpelt. Silverstripe smiled. It appeared that there would be more kits on the brink. Lionstar and Woodpecker—after meeting Lionstar when he wasn't on leadership duties, she had quickly agreed to stay—Moonpelt and Stormclaw—though, not while she had an apprentice—and, though it wasn't very likely, it appeared to the rest of the Clan that she and Shadefrost were very close. In reality, it was with Softfur.

"Stormclaw, Lionstar wants us in the nursery," she called to him. He nodded and headed in that direction. As they went to their destination, they could see Thornfang already sitting out, waiting. Silverstripe nodded to him and wondered what was happening. Lionstar came out a moment later.

"Thornfang, Stormclaw, Silverstripe, just the cats I needed to see." They nodded and he continued. "You see, Mudkit, Barkkit, and Gingerkit are going to need Mentors, and their ceremony is tonight. I chose you three for the job." Silverstripe began to swell with glory. Her new job...she was going to become...a Mentor!

"Of course," she said briskly, hoping that he didn't see the excitement in her eyes. Of course, he did. Lionstar knew, or Liontail had known, where to look for the emotions in her.

"Yes," agreed Stormclaw, but Thornfang just nodded. After being dismissed, Silverstripe ran practically to Moonpelt.

"Moonpelt!" she cried in a blur of emotions. "Lionstar chose me to Mentor a new apprentice." Moonpelt smiled, but it faded. She knew of Silverstripe's busy schedule. She had tried to hide how Lionstar and Auburnfeather were disrupting the warrior code, but Silverstripe always told Stormclaw and Moonpelt everything.

"Are you sure you're ready?" asked Moonpelt. "It's a lot of responsibility."

Silverstripe sighed. "Of course I'm ready. Don't you see? With an apprentice, Lionstar and Auburnfeather will clear some of my schedule so I can have an apprentice..."

"Well," Moonpelt said unsteadily. She didn't seem to want to ruin Silverstripe's excitement. "Actually, with an apprentice, they give you more work. Work for warrior duties that you have to take your apprentice on every day, and apprentice training. You'll have about twice as much work to do as you do now." Silverstripe's heart fell.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she muttered, and turned away. Walking back to Shadefrost.

"What's up?" he asked. Silverstripe's tail drooped.

"Lionstar wants me to be a Mentor to the new apprentices."

"What's wrong with that?" Silverstripe stared at him as though he were insane. Then she remembered that Shadefrost didn't know about Silverstripe's rigorous schedule.

"Well," she muttered. "Lionstar has me busy enough, I don't need any less sleep than I have, thank you very much."

Shadefrost seemed surprised by her answer. "You told me for the longest time that you've looked forward to your first apprentice. What's wrong now? Lionstar has had us all busy, even after the sickness left our camp. And after Whitestar's death, he had kept a tight schedule, but still, having an apprentice is an honor. You are being honored by being a good warrior, so don't feel bad for yourself. Hey, think about how the apprentice will feel, knowing he had such a good warrior for a Mentor." Silverstripe looked up into his earnest purple eyes. Shadefrost had a point. He was so good to her...why couldn't she love him. It would be within the rules, and he would make the perfect mate.

But would she be _happy_ with him as a mate. She was happy when they ran together, but now that she thought about it, she would be miserable without Softfur. He was just as comforting and he made her day, or rather night, in the peace and quiet.

...

"Let all cats old enough to hunt for their own prey join here in the Clearing for a Clan meeting!" Cats began to gather. Shadefrost threw her an encouraging smile from where he sat near the warriors den. Stormclaw was already sitting beside her with Thornfang flanking his other side. Moonpelt and Flowerpaw came from the entrance and sat near the front. She decided to at least be nice about it. Darkclaw and Goldenpaw came from where they were no doubt discussing battling techniques. Fishtail joined Shadefrost and flicked his tail at Thornfang. Nightflower and Reedtail came from sharing tongues almost behind the elders den. Daisypaw and Stonepaw appeared from the apprentice's den. Dawnpaw came from the elder's den with Rufflepaw and a large piece of scrap moss. Brownstripe and Tigerfang appeared from the warrior's den. From the nursery, Walnutfur came with Hazelfoot and the kits at her side. Woodpecker also made an appearance. Hollowtail, Greenshade, and Blueheart came and sat down. Soddenfoot and Speckledflower came with Yellowflower, who jumped to help Cherryheart and Stemheart. Orangepaw, who was being Mentored by Hollowtail, came and joined the other apprentices, keeping slightly back.

And, with the Clan came the kits, Mudkit, Gingerkit, and Barkkit, by far the calmest kits that Silverstripe had ever seen. She shivered. The entire Clan was watching those about to be new Mentors.

Lionstar began, "We gather here today to share the good news that our fine kits, Mudkit, Gingerkit, and Barkkit, are ready to join the Clan. So, with this news, Gingerkit, step forward." The light ginger she-kit did so. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to do whatever your Mentor tells you, no matter how ridiculous it seems?"

Silverstripe's paws tingled with excitement at the same time as Gingerkit's had bound to be. She wondered if she would have this quiet she-cat.

"I do," she answered shyly.

"Then, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Gingerpaw. Thornfang, you are ready for another apprentice. You did excellent with Fishtail. I know you will pass on your loyalties, and your knowledge of the warrior code on to this apprentice." He touched noses with the shy she-cat and moved away.

"Barkkit, step forward." The light molted brown tom did so. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to do whatever your Mentor tells you, no matter how ridiculous it seems?"

Silverstripe somehow knew that Barkkit was not the one. She would not get him. And if that was the truth, then...Mudkit was the only one left. Amber eyes met amber eyes. He knew it too.

"I do."

"Then, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Barkpaw. Stormclaw will be your Mentor." Barkpaw and Stormclaw touched noses and went to the side of the circle. Silverstripe stared at Mudkit wondrously. What would she do?

"Mudkit," there was no need to say step forward, considering he was the only one left. "Do you promise to follow the warrior code, and to do whatever your Mentor tells you, no matter how ridiculous it seems?"

Silverstripe hoped piteously that Lionstar would change his mind and give Mudkit to someone else. Silverstripe knew that wasn't going to happen.

"I do." He glared at her, but there was somehow a respectful look in his angered gleam. Was it really an angry gleam...?

"Then, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Mudpaw. Silverstripe will be your Mentor." Silverstripe bent to touch noses with Mudpaw, her new apprentice, and walked away. She hoped but couldn't check to see that Mudpaw was following her. The Clan called names and the Clan broke up once more. Thank Heaven that twilight had fallen and apprentice training didn't start until tomorrow.

...

Silverstripe and Stormclaw sat together in the training hollow, waiting for their apprentices to arrive. When the two had awoken together, Thornfang had been missing, and Stormclaw had sent Dawnpaw for Barkpaw and Mudpaw, and had been informed that Gingerpaw wasn't there. Well, if Thornfang wanted to train alone, Silverstripe and Stormclaw had no problem with it. That meant less of them to interfere of look like some mob.

The sound of apprentices came before the scent. To Silverstripe, this was not new information. She had heard that _all_ new apprentices was louder than any other sound in the forest. Mudpaw and Barkpaw were on their way.

Silverstripe and Stormclaw sat in patience and silence. Mudpaw made the first appearance. His head was held up high, and his amber eyes traveled over to where Silverstripe and Stormclaw were sitting. Barkpaw was behind him, his eyes wide with anticipation and worry. Silverstripe nodded to them, and rose to her paws as the apprentices sat down in front of her.

She was all business today. "We'll start by exploring the territory. You two need to know your way around if you're planning on becoming _anything_ for StormClan." She walked by Mudpaw, who turned and began to follow her. Barkpaw and Stormclaw followed, her brother strutting up to pad alongside her.

Silverstripe led them to the edge of their territory, where she had first seen Sunstorm. She hoped nobody scented him there.

"This is the edge of our territory, beyond is Outcast territory, where no cat in the Clans ventures. Also, CityClan have inhabited the area." Barkpaw gulped, but didn't say anything. Mudpaw kept his amber eyes directed on Silverstripe. She led the way to the Mudpools. "These are the Mudpools. They will trap any cat that tries to force their way through it. We've lost several prey in there and some cats." Barkpaw began to back away. Mudpaw lifted his head to stare into it. Silverstripe led them to the clearing and raced across, the three cats on her tail. The Thunderpath she introduced to them, then led them to the FireClan border.

As they were walking, there was a battle screech and FireClan cats leapt at them from the undergrowth. Stormclaw hissed, leaping back. Mudpaw swatted at them, but was easily being beaten. Barkpaw was screaming.

Silverstripe stepped in and thrust the apprentices back and put herself between the Mudpaw and Barkpaw and the FireClan cats.

"Thanks Walkpaw, Spiderpaw, and Scarpaw," she said. The three FireClan apprentices nodded stiffly.

"_What!_" cried Mudpaw in disbelief, stepping forward to glare at his Mentor in the eyes. "_What did you say?_"

Silverstripe began to laugh. When she had calmed herself, she stared the apprentice in the eye without blinking. "I asked Scarpaw, Spiderpaw, and Walkpaw early this morning if they would attack us as we passed. They knew the consequences and took them." She beamed at them. "Thanks again."

"_Why?_" asked Barkpaw, looking at her as though she weren't a cat. Silverstripe laughed again.

"No warrior is unprepared," she answered simply. "You'll understand one day. I apologize to Stormclaw, but I believed that you would be prepared for any attack." Stormclaw nodded to her, accepting her apology.

Walkpaw, Spiderpaw, and Scarpaw said their goodbyes, and took off, saying all the way that there were apprentice duties to get done. Silverstripe wondered how Gerbilfoot or Sunstorm would've handled their apprentices if they ever found out what had happened. She wondered what _she_ would have done. She laughed at the thought.

Turning back the apprentices, she heard Stormclaw saying, "Look, she only did it because it's for the better. Also, we're going to the HillClan border next, so you have to be prepared for an attack."

Mudpaw was baring his teeth in anger. "That's not fair of her! She didn't even tell us."

"That's the whole point," Silverstripe informed him. "And it'll happen a lot, so get used to it." He glared at her, but didn't argue.

She showed him the HillClan border. Mudpaw and Barkpaw scrunched their noses and hissed at the scent of the rival Clan. Silverstripe was laughing about it even after their return to the camp.

...

Three moons later as Silverstripe led Mudpaw in after a hunting patrol, Auburnfeather met her near the nursery. "Silverstripe," she called. Silverstripe ran over to the deputy.

"Yes, Auburnfeather," she responded, dipping her head as she ran over.

Auburnfeather snorted. "I need you to do night post tonight with Shadefrost. I know that you two are...er...close." Silverstripe groaned inwardly, then brightened instantly. Shadefrost, unfortunately, was about to get used. She knew that she could use him as a cover for her and Softfur. Also, she could see if it would really work out between him and her. If it did, to her disappointment, she would end it with Softfur and stay with Shadefrost. He would be one of her only comforts if she went through with this plan.

She forced herself to look happy, as though trying to hide happiness. To her relief, it was easy. Her imagination was with Softfur, she loved him, but it was also looking forward to her night with Shadefrost. Did she love him too...?

Auburnfeather smiled an almost-but-not-quite embarrassed smile. "That's what I thought."

The next question on Silverstripe's mind was hard to produce in words. "Should I...er...take, uh, Mudpaw, with me...?"

"No," Auburnfeather said, looking at Silverstripe as though she were deranged. "Mudpaw needs to sleep tonight. Night Post is too...complex...for him yet." Silverstripe was not embarrassed at this news; she knew all too well that her apprentice hadn't practiced any physical battling today.

Silverstripe dipped her head and walked to the apprentice's den. "Mudpaw!" she called. Instead of getting her apprentice, she got Orangepaw. "Orangepaw," she asked kindly. "Is Mudpaw in there?" The orange apprentice shrugged, turned his head and ducked back in, a moment later returning with his head bobbing up and down.

Silverstripe frowned. Certainly, Mudpaw must have heard her. Perhaps...

"Thank you," she said to Orangepaw, who shrugged once again and rushed off to join Hollowtail at the entrance and disappeared to the dusk patrol. Silverstripe crouched and pushed her way into the apprentice's den. Stonepaw and Gingerpaw were sharing tongues in the back of the den, along with Barkpaw, who was smiling as well. They must have been talking about something funny, for she even noticed Gingerpaw laughing.

_Apprentices,_ she thought with a smile. _I remember, no warrior knew what _we_ were talking about. No sir, it was always just us. Brownpaw, Tigerpaw, Stormpaw, Moonpaw, me and sometimes even Yellowpaw. Well, it's not like that anymore. Brownstripe, Tigerfang, Moonpelt, Stormclaw, and me, Silverstripe, don't think like that anymore. Yellowflower does, though._ She laughed at her thoughts, then remembered why she was there. Dawnpaw, Goldenpaw, Orangepaw weren't there, and to her great amusement, nor was Mudpaw. Orangepaw, that soul-forsaken liar had...been telling the truth. In the back of the den, Dawnpaw and Mudpaw weren't just sharing tongues, they were curled in the _same nest!_ If Silverstripe had something to laugh at now, it was this. These cats were too young to think of things like that. Then, she remembered how she had thought of the great Soddenfoot and how when Moonpelt was his apprentice, she would always report on his muscles and on how good-looking he was. Of course, they had grown out of that, but they _had_ once thought of others that way at that age too.

Silverstripe hadn't actually talked to Softfur in a while. Whenever they saw each other on patrols, the most they would do was lock eyes. She loved him, and now she knew it, back then with Soddenfoot, that wasn't love, that was some weird, apprentice obsession. Still...

Changing her mind, she turned to Barkpaw, wondering if Stormclaw would be mad. "Barkpaw," she said, walking up to him. "I hate to ruin the fun, but the elders need fresh kill, and I suspect that Brownstripe had you feed the queens, Stonepaw?"

"Yes," he reported, looking up at her. She nodded. Her face turned sympathetic.

"I really am sorry, for I remember my apprenticeship with the others, but now...Barkpaw, I don't want to ruin it for Mudpaw with his she-cat, and...please?" Barkpaw laughed.

"Don't worry, Silverstripe. Whatever Mudpaw might say, you don't ruin the fun. I'm sure Stormclaw will appreciate what I'm about to do." Despite the praise, and the upbeat attitude, Silverstripe growled darkly. What was Mudpaw saying about her?


	6. Chapter 4

I got my computer back! and hopefully for good. Hope you enjoy!

-Cara Lea

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next few moons went by in the same type of order. Mudpaw would be great during training, but thanks to Barkpaw, she knew he was talking about her behind her back.

Silverstripe sat rigid as the FireClan cats poured into the Gathering. They were late once again. WaterClan, HillClan, and StormClan cats were bustling around, working their way through the mass of cats to find their usual spot. Softfur moved to join her as soon as he was in. Sunstorm, Silverstripe noticed, wasn't there. The FireClan cats looked panicked, almost. Jetclaw, the large, black warrior, joined them. Silverstripe hissed inwardly. Usually, Jetclaw joined a group of HillClan cats, Jayfur, Sapfur, Rainwater(if she was there) Falconpaw, Inkfrost, Icefang, and Swiftwing. But tonight, he walked right up with Softfur.

Flamedawn and Wasptail walked up behind Gerbilfoot, who was walking with Riversong and Soddenfoot. To Silverstripe's surprise, the entire of FireClan seemed to be mostly staying together. Lionstar, called for attention; Silverstripe hadn't noticed the leaders leap onto the Flat Rock. She gasped. Lionstar, Mistystar, Thistlestar and Sharpfang were up there.

_Please don't let Thornstar have died!_ She pleaded to SoulClan. _Sharpfang isn't ready for Sharpstar, no way!_

To her relief, the FireClan deputy was more than willing to share all of FireClan's secrets to the other Clan leaders.

"I'm here tonight, not as a leader, but a deputy." _Thank Whitestar for that!_ "There is some issues. A couple of our warriors have disappeared, without a trace."

"Not even a scent trail!" asked Mistystar in surprise.

"Not even a scent trail," the deputy explained to her. He looked important to be on the Flat Rock, not like he actually cared about what was happening to his Clan. "If you see Cometflight or Freezepaw, please bring them back. If you find a trail that might lead to them, get one of us,_ right away!_" Sharpfang looked at each of them, but no one seemed satisfied.

"Sharpfang," asked Thistlestar nonchalantly. "Where is Thornstar?" There were howls that supported that question. Sharpfang jolted, as though remembering for the first time that his leader was missing. Silverstripe wondered where Sunstorm was.

"Well, Thornstar..." he trailed off. Silverstripe looked at Softfur, and noticed Jetclaw looking rather excited. _That's odd_, she thought. _Considering his leader and some warriors of his are missing...I would be on a rampage._ Softfur wasn't looking at her. His head was down. "Thornstar and Sunstorm didn't come tonight, for anyone who's asking." He sounded almost sure of himself, but Silverstripe could see that he was hiding something. Mistystar took control. Jetclaw looked even worse at her words.

"There have been strange scents in our Outcast. StormClan, FireClan, no Clique, but...I'd be careful if I were a Clan leader." Silverstripe was shaking. More rogues. It seemed the more the deadlier.

Thistlestar stepped up. "Cloudfall's Rowankit and Darkkit have been born." He stared around proudly, but said nothing more. Lionstar reported that Woodpecker would be staying. There were some cheers. Nothing more happened that excited Silverstripe, in fact, if things could get any worse, she'd like to know how.

...

A moon later, it happened. A patrol came racing into the camp. Speckledflower, Daisypaw, Reedtail, and Fishtail consisted that group. They were running very fast and stood panting for a while. Then,

"FireClan and WaterClan are fighting!" screeched Daisypaw to the other apprentices. Warriors who were listening stood rigid as Auburnfeather and Lionstar came rushing out at the sound.

Lionstar padded up to Speckledflower, the head of that patrol. "Is this true?" he asked. She was gasping for breath, but nodded. Instant babbling broke out in the camp. Nightflower got in over the uproar, "We should help them!"

Now, there were hisses of disapproval and defense for a good idea. Someone cried, "FireClan have our Sunstorm! We cannot let this happen!"

Silverstripe muttered to Stormclaw next to her, "Yeah, but where the heck is he?" Stormclaw's eyes widened in agreement. Lionstar raised his tail for silence. He shouted,

"Sunstorm chose to leave us! It is of no business to us if FireClan and WaterClan are battling." His face screwed up in thought. Finally, he claimed, "We shall do nothing." There were some yowls of protest. Silverstripe noticed that Darkclaw sat content, as though wishing that who was once his Clanmate would die.

...

The sun past Sunhigh and still no warrior had gone to help the Clans at war. It was then that the cat came to them. A tan she-cat came rushing into their camp. Silverstripe and the rest of StormClan were up, hissing, as the tan cat came in. She halted and turned wide blue eyes to the whole of StormClan. "_Help!_" she called, as though we couldn't see her. Darkclaw was shaking his head.

Auburnfeather and Lionstar came over, staring at the young cat.

"What?" asked Lionstar. The she-cat looked at him and flinched. Auburnfeather flicked her tail disapprovingly. "Tell us," she ordered calmly. Finally, the she-cat spoke.

"I am Wingpaw, and apprentice of WaterClan. My Clan is under attack!" Lionstar nodded.

"We know, we saw," he informed her. She glared at him icily, as though asking why he didn't help with her eyes. He gave her an answer. "We only knew that there were fighting cats, and that it wasn't worth the risk. Why don't you tell us the situation?" Wingpaw nodded.

"Thornstar met Mistystar at the border. He accused her of trespassing on his land, but Mistystar, being so smart and careful with WaterClan, knew we didn't. Thornstar didn't believe us and attacked!" She was shaking. "We have so little land that Mistystar fought to _get_ some from him, but now HillClan are attacking us too!"

Lionstar was shaking his head as was Silverstripe. "That Thistlestar," she muttered to Stormclaw. "He always gets into battles of the _other_ Clans!" He muttered and agreement.

"We need help," repeated Wingpaw. "Tallfrost and Mistystar herself scent me here for you." Wingpaw's voice was shaking with the effort to hold back a fit of unfairness. Silverstripe wanted to stand beside her, to comfort her and tell her how life is. But she couldn't; Wingpaw wasn't in her Clan let alone her apprentice. Tallfrost was a good warrior. She'd explain it one day.

Lionstar was once more in thought. Auburnfeather leaned forward and murmured to her brother, "We can't just sit and do nothing anymore." He nodded and said to Wingpaw,

"Take us there." She turned to go, but stopped as he began to shout orders.

"I need Nightflower, Blueheart, and Greenshade to come with me. I expect Reedtail, Shadefrost, and Fishtail to keep Woodpecker and the elders safe. Every warrior with an apprentice, come with me! Soddenfoot, Walnutfur, you come too!" Silverstripe got in line with Mudpaw right behind her, Stormclaw on her left and Auburnfeather and Rufflepaw right in front of her. When all the cats had gotten into position, Lionstar gave the command and the warriors and apprentices followed Wingpaw to the gruesome battle.

When StormClan and guest got to the Rock Path, it was a danger zone. There were cats _everywhere_ and not one of them wasn't fighting. Silverstripe hissed at the sight of it through the trees. StormClan sat in the bushes and trees just beyond the Thunderpath and sat, waiting to go. Lionstar spoke again,

"Split up. Auburnfeather, you lead one group around the HillClan border, and I'll lead mine in to distract. You pick your warriors and I'll get who you don't take." The deputy dipped her head to her leader and turned, pointing with her tail. Silverstripe wanted to go with her, but Auburnfeather said, "Silverstripe, I need you here with Lionstar. I have a task for you." She pointed to Stormclaw and Barkpaw with her tail, flicking them to her group. Gingerpaw was with Thornfang in Silverstripe's group. Silverstripe's group consisted of: Silverstripe, Mudpaw, Thornfang, Gingerpaw, Nightflower, Greenshade, Blueheart, Moonpelt, Flowerpaw, Brownstripe, and Stonepaw. Auburnfeather had: Soddenfoot, Walnutfur, Hollowtail, Orangepaw, Tigerfang, Dawnpaw, Stormclaw, Barkpaw, Speckledflower, and Daisypaw.

"Silverstripe," hissed Auburnfeather as her patrol(half-of-the-Clan) crept away through the undergrowth. Silverstripe looked at her, confused. "Do me a favor." _Another one!_ "Give Sharpfang a bite for his brains, and tell him it's from me." Silverstripe nodded and followed Wingpaw and Lionstar toward the Thunderpath, Auburnfeather and the others disappearing in the trees.

Lionstar's group charged out into the fighting Clans with a battle roar. Silverstripe followed her leader and charged right into a cat. Mudpaw was instantly engulfed in a battle between Tanpaw and himself. Silverstripe kept feeling pride at her apprentice.

She herself was caught up with Brownfur. She tussled him around and batted at his belly. Unfortunately, Brownfur was slim and fast, and edged out from underneath Silverstripe's wanting claws. He fell in a battle with Frosttooth as soon as he was free. Silverstripe cursed silently and turned. Gerbilfoot was creeping up to her. Silverstripe pounced on the young cat and found her self on her stomach on the ground. Gerbilfoot was clawing her back and when she rolled over, he was not there. She went to stand up and was thrown back down by the small, deformed tom. She hissed under her breath at his fast movements and tiny body.

The small amount of weight was lifted from her body and Silverstripe turned to see what had happened. Gingerpaw stood over her with Gerbilfoot pinned down beneath. He was squirming to get at his attackers, and Silverstripe spit on him before nodding to Gingerpaw thankfully and taking to the battle again. This time, she nearly ran into Softfur.

"Softfur!" she cried in relief and horror. There were scars on his side and one of his lips was bleeding from a nasty cut. There was blood and colored fur on and in between his unsheathed claws. She leapt on him as soon as she was done scrutinizing him. Pinning him, she ordered in her ear, "I cannot leave until I attack a cat for Auburnfeather...I want you to run away from here so my Clan cannot hurt you. I understand you want to fight, but not now!" She batted his backside with sheathed back claws and unsheathed them enough to leave a scar. He screeched in fake pain and when Silverstripe released him he took off as fast as possible. Pain seared through her heart to see him go, and she pretended to see him off hastily but was actually painfully saying goodbye. The only sign of his departure from her was a flick of his tail, a goodbye from him. She ran after him, but when he disappeared farther into his territory, she didn't follow.

Silverstripe turned her head at a horrible screech in the air. Her eyes found the cause of such a pitiful wail. Lionstar was literally on top of Thornstar, who was running to get away, clawing his face. Silverstripe gasped. No Clan leader attacked another unless it was of urgent cause. She ran straight toward the two and only heard a bit of what was being said.

"She died because of Blackcough, you said so yourself!" Thornstar was crying. Silverstripe realized they were talking about Whitestar. "How could I have done anything to cause her death?"

"You wouldn't let our sick cats away from our camp!" Lionstar called in indignation. "Because of the wounds that your Clan put on her, she caught Greencough which turned into Blackcough! You killed her!"

Silverstripe bared her teeth in anger. What was Lionstar saying! Thornstar and FireClan couldn't have done anything to Whitestar. It was not FireClan's fault that she caught the retched Blackcough.

She knew what she had to do, and knew she would do it. She leapt atop of Lionstar and dragged him off of Thornstar. He was screeching in horror and anger, and Silverstripe couldn't stand to hear them. She did not release Lionstar until she collided with Smashface. She hoped that the white HillClan deputy could put Lionstar at ease.

She turned her head and looked for Sharpfang. The FireClan deputy wouldn't want to miss one single battle. Yet, as Silverstripe looked around, no Siamese tom was in sight. What was going on in FireClan? First, Thornstar missed a gathering, then Sharpfang missed a battle! He had claimed that warriors were missing from FireClan camp and no trace of them was found. What if Sharpfang was one of those warriors by now. In truth, Silverstripe would have cheered.

She instead spotted Sunstorm. He was attacking Mistystar with such force that she was crying for help. Silverstripe couldn't stand the sight of the poor, tired, worn our weary old she-cat being beaten by a young unwise, dumbstick tom.

Silverstripe charged at the two and grabbed Sunstorm off of the WaterClan leader. He screeched in fury as the rather huge black she-cat warrior dragged him down the hill. He batted at her stomach, but Silverstripe didn't want to hurt him. She had once been best friends with this yellow FireClan warrior.

Silverstripe had never been so happy to see Hollowtail in her life.

Auburnfeather's group had come out of Choking Weeds and was now attacking the other Clans. The black and white StormClan warrior had seen what was happening and attacked Sunstorm. He probably wanted revenge on Sunstorm for beating him before Sunstorm's apprenticeship. When he took Sunstorm into his teeth, Silverstripe let go and turned around. Auburnfeather was chasing Thistlestar back with nips at his back paws. Smashface noticed this and stood on her back paws crying,

"HillClan, retreat!"

Silverstripe gaped after her as she grabbed Thistlestar and led HillClan up the hill and away. StormClan and WaterClan cats chased after them to urge them out.

Thornstar was next, he called the retreat and backed away slowly. "Mistystar," he snarled at her. "Don't think this isn't over. We'll patrol our borders so much, you'll think twice before setting paw on my land." Without waiting for the reply, he turned and dashed off to his territory.

Mistystar turned to the battered StormClan warriors and picked Lionstar out of the group.

"Thank you, Lionstar," she said, dipping her head to him. He stared at her nobly. "WaterClan are in your debt."

"Think nothing of it," he responded. "I only hope peace finds WaterClan at last." With a flick of his tail that was the command, the StormClan warriors disappeared into their territory.

...

The first thing that happened back at the camp was Auburnfeather giving orders. She was putting cats to work. The apprentices were to clean up bedding if they weren't being dragged away for border patrols. The fresh kill pile needed restocking, the camp walls needed to be thicker to keep intruders out, guards were to be at the elders den and nursery at all times, Reedtail, Shadefrost, and Fishtail were to see Lionstar right away, inured cats were to see Cherryheart or Yellowflower.

Silverstripe and Mudpaw were put on a hunting patrol. This didn't bother her; it was something to do! Yet Silverstripe didn't like the looks Mudpaw was giving her. Something serious was on her apprentice's mind.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Silverstripe had offered to do Night Post at the FireClan border. Not that she counted on seeing Softfur, just that she had to know that FireClan were safe again. To her relief, Softfur had also offered to do Night Post at the Rock Path.

When they saw each other, they stopped. Softfur looked horrible. There were scars all over him; and large cuts, too. It looked as though someone had tried to slaughter him in his sleep. He said she looked the same, ragged and dirty.

He still insisted that they share tongues. She ran her tongue over his scars to cool them and to ease the pain. In answer, his tongue was soothing on her bruises, and she wasn't going to argue that this was wrong tonight.

"FireClan are preparing for attacks," he murmured. "Not that WaterClan would attack us, but Sharpfang and Thornstar are paranoid. Especially Sharpfang, who's afraid Thornstar and Sunstorm will evaporate on us." He sighed. "I wonder what's gotten into them these days."

Silverstripe told him about Mudpaw. "Do you think he knows?" she murmured anxiously. It was a while before he answered. "Maybe, but don't you think he would have said something by now?"

She stared at him before she answered. "I don't know, probably not, he'd want to fix the 'issue' himself. Not that there's actually a problem." Softfur laughed with her.

That night was the most peaceful life of her night.

...

Silverstripe was showing Mudpaw some fighting moves. He batted at her stomach like he had in a battle, and Silverstripe felt sudden pain there. She stopped.

"Ouch!" Mudpaw looked at her curiously. "You are stronger than you appear. That's good! Good job!" Mudpaw shrugged, taking the compliment nonchalantly. "Let's try again. The move you're doing can work, but there's one better." Silverstripe got down on the ground and wriggled free of an imaginary warrior's grasp. Mudpaw glared up at her as she sat up. "You try it." He did as she had, copying her perfectly except... "You are still doing it wrong. Lift your tail and keep it with you, for a warrior would grab that tail in his or her jaw and hold. You would pull your own tail! Got it?" He still glared up at her. She groaned inwardly. What was wrong with Mudpaw these days? "Try it on me," she suggested, and he lied down to let her pin him.

As he went to wriggle out, his foot caught her stomach again. Silverstripe bent double on the right side of the apprentice, groaning in pain. What was wrong with her? Why was she so sick? She let Mudpaw go and dashed into the forest to throw up some. When she returned, Mudpaw was sitting calmly on his haunches.

"Silverstripe," he muttered. "I think you need to see Yellowflower."

"I think you're right," she agreed, and followed him through the trees to camp, leaning on him as she went.

When the pair entered camp, she found that all of the cats were staring at them. She groaned again. Everyone was going to know what was wrong...!

"What happened?" demanded a panic-stricken Auburnfeather. Behind her were Lionstar and Yellowflower. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," muttered Mudpaw, looking away. Auburnfeather looked at him before turning to Silverstripe.

"Come on," she said, "let Yellowflower have a look at you." Silverstripe graciously followed Yellowflower to her den, where she was placed on her side and examined. She explained the pains, and how twice she had thrown up on the way back.

"Well," said Yellowflower with a twinkle in her eyes. "It seems that there is nothing I can do for you, Silverstripe." Silverstripe gasped. Was she dying? "You are carrying kits." Silverstripe stared at her. All she could say was,

"What?"

Yellowflower laughed. "Mudpaw'll need a new Mentor for a while, a _long_ while. I need to talk to Auburnfeather and Lionstar..." She trailed off as she left the Medicine Den. Silverstripe was gasping for breath. What had happened? She couldn't be carrying, not StormClan kits. The only mate she'd ever had and still had today was..._Softfur! He's the father to my kits!_

...

Lionstar decided to Mentor Mudpaw himself. It wasn't such a bad idea, considering Lionstar had been Mentor to Silverstripe. Well, Lion_tail_ had been Mentor to Silver_paw_. Now, they were completely different cats. Lionstar was leader, Silverstripe was a traitor. No one knew who the father was, but she was going to try to pretend that it was Shadefrost. He was already strutting around proudly. It didn't matter; every cat would suspect that anyway. Silverstripe also didn't have the heart to tell him that he wasn't the father. He was so good to her...

She moved into the nursery that night. Woodpecker was lying on her side, her flanks heaving as she awoke.

"Hello, Silverstripe," she greeted. "Congratulations, by the way." She sat up to look Silverstripe in the eyes. "So...are you gonna tell me who the father is?"

Silverstripe gulped. She'd have to come up with an excuse right away. "No, I don't want to embarrass him."

Woodpecker smiled at her dreamily. It seemed she had already guessed. "Don't worry, I can see him strutting around in pride. I don't think you'll need to tell anyone at the moment." She tilted her head to the side. "I love Lionstar so much. He gave me a gift, he did. I was thinking of names, but..." her voice trailed off. A few days ago, she had been declared carrying, but she wasn't growing much. Silverstripe knew that because she wasn't Clanborn, she wouldn't know in the slightest what to name her kits.

At that moment, Yellowflower padded in. She placed a pile of herbs in front of Woodpecker and moved to give some to Silverstripe. "Don't worry, ladies. I just need to give you some herbs." She placed a couple of leaves in front of Silverstripe and began to chew them into a pulp. Woodpecker was doing the same to her own pile. Silverstripe guessed she was thinking of becoming Medicine Cat, but having had a kit, she couldn't.

She rubbed the pulp onto Silverstripe's stomach and rubbed Woodpecker's on her own stomach before leaving, saying on her way out, "Get some sleep."

Silverstripe almost hated being a queen. She wasn't allowed to do _anything_! She almost thought that Mudpaw hated her for leaving him, for he kept throwing her looks of almost loathing. To Silverstripe, this was bad. Lionstar did indeed make as good a Mentor as did Liontail. This surprised Silverstripe, almost.

Woodpecker was a good denmate. She talked very little when she noticed you were doing something, or thinking about something, but other than that, she was very calm, and talked about interesting subjects. Silverstripe was surprised when she noticed that she would be going to the Gathering, and joined them at the Clan entrance.

Moonpelt, Stormclaw, and Woodpecker were trying to keep very close to her, yet Fishtail, Shadefrost, and Thornfang surrounded her. She would not be going anywhere near anyone else with them crowding her. Clearly, Shadefrost thought he was the father, but Silverstripe didn't want to correct him. She needed him as a cover up as long as she could still _talk_ to Softfur.

When they arrived at the Gathering, every Clan was there already. Silverstripe ran over to Softfur, who was waiting in the usual spot. Thankfully, Thornstar was there his time, but Sharpfang was still missing.

Thornstar said nothing of great importance had happened during their time missing. Mistystar said that more rogues were scented, and that a couple of their warriors were missing as well. Thistlestar said that they had two new warriors, Roseclaw and Falconfeather. He also said that a warrior had disappeared from their camp a few days ago.

Lionstar began. "I have taken Mudpaw on as my apprentice, for his Mentor, Silverstripe, has moved into the nursery." There were a couple gasps from Sunstorm and friends as they looked at her. She looked down and shifted on her paws embarrassedly. Softfur looked at her as they began to break up.

"Mine?" he mouthed. She just nodded at him. His eyes softened and he began to follow her to the StormClan border, but clearly though better of it and darted to FireClan.

* * *

Okay so this chapter's kinda weird. Basically she realzied the hard way that having mate OUTSIDE the Clan can be dangerous. O.o

-Cara Lea


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

6 moons later

...

Silverstripe rested her head again as the pain passed by. One out, still more to go. Silverstripe wondered exactly how many kits she was going to have, because it hurt worse than a HillClan warrior's stench.

Pain encompassed her once more as yet another kit came out. She hadn't yet seen them, but...the pain was passing as the kit came out. Still more to go.

She went through the torture once more before she was opening her eyes to gaze at the kits. She was already licking one of them, but the others. Yellowflower's tongue rasped over one, the other Woodpecker had. Concern for the other warrior lurched within Silverstripe. Woodpecker had not grown at all since Silverstripe had moved in with her.

Silverstripe actually looked at the kit she was licking for the first time. It was bald, eye's closed and mouth open, squirming to get to her milk. The skin color was a dark gray and it was definitely a tom. She pushed him to her stomach. Yellowflower brought hers over. A large black she-kit with a silver stripe running down her spine. The new kit squirmed in for milk. Woodpecker brought hers over and Silverstripe gasped. The tiny, she-kit looked exactly like Softfur. Her eyes were closed, but Silverstripe could already tell that she would look exactly like Softfur. That was bad; the others might be able to tell that they weren't Shadefrost's.

She looked down at the kits. The black and silver she-kit already had fur. It was sticking up, like moss, but it was long, and would most likely droop when it was dry. Lichen? Lichenkit?

The tom was gray, but he didn't have any fur yet, but, there would be, and he had soft skin. Moss? Mosskit?

The other she-cat had a pelt the color of rain. Rain? Rainkit?

Lichenkit, Mosskit, and Rainkit? Those were good names. She had decided then. She pointed at the tom. "Mosskit," she informed her companions. She gently touched the black she-kit. "Lichenkit." She touched the scary rain-colored she-kit. Hoping against all hope that Yellowflower and Woodpecker wouldn't notice the alikeness between Softfur and her, she said, "Rainkit." Yellowflower nodded as Woodpecker repeated the names.

"Those are good names. Their all soft kits, though, so be careful. I'll give you some poppy seeds, and you milk them a lot, got it." Silverstripe nodded groggily, already beginning to fall into sleep.

The poppy seeds and other herbs given to her for milk-bringing didn't taste delicious, but they weren't bad. She felt herself going out and before she could, she just heard Shadefrost trying to get in to see her. Thankfully, Yellowflower and Woodpecker wouldn't let him in.

...

Silverstripe was chosen for the next Gathering a moon later. Lichenkit, Mosskit, and Rainkit now had their eyes open and the biggest fright of all was how much Rainkit looked like Softfur. It was so scary for Silverstripe; just the other day, she had heard Darkclaw saying to Hollowtail that he was assuming her relationship with Softfur.

Lichenkit looked just like her, with long, black hair that hung just like lichen did. She liked to play, and run around, and was often a nuisance to Woodpecker. Mosskit was smart for his age. He was a dark gray with an even dark ghost of a stripe on his back. He would constantly ask questions about being a warrior, or just plain watching the others. Rainkit was the calmest. She rarely spoke anything, and the only sign that she had a voice was once when she asked Silverstripe why Lichenkit and Mosskit wouldn't leave her alone.

Not that Silverstripe was going to the gathering, she left them in the care of poor almost plump Woodpecker, hoping against all hope that Lichenkit wasn't too much of a problem for her. Woodpecker had become a good friend.

Silverstripe ran with the others, and boy did it feel good to run at all, up to the gathering. As they arrived, they noticed that there were still cats missing.

Softfur ran up to her. "You kitted!" he called as he ran. She nodded and before she could stop him, he began to ask questions. "What are the names? How many? What do they look like?"

"Softfur!" she whispered hoarsely. She noticed Darkclaw watching them suspiciously. "Calm down, I'll tell you. Others are staring, they'll know. Stop!"

Softfur lifted his head proudly, and without lowering his voice, stated proudly, "I'm a father." He kept repeating it over and over again. Silverstripe wanted to disappear.

"Shh!" she hissed at him. "_They'll hear you!_"

"I don't care anymore," he told her. "I don't care what they think. Remember what we said. Well, I'm standing up and saying that I'm the tom made the great Silverstripe fall." His eyes flickered curiously. "What do they look like?"

"I guess it doesn't matter anyway," she muttered, not bothering to keep her voice down anymore. "You can tell they're your kits."

"What do they look like?" he asked again. She smiled at him.

"Lichenkit looks exactly like me, but with longer fur. Mosskit is a perfect mix with your color fur and a ghost of stripe on his back. Rainkit looks exactly like you, no doubt she's yours." She shook her head and added, "Other than Rainkit, I don't know when they ever shut up."

His smile broadened. He didn't stop smiling until the leaders made their announcements. Thornstar said that Blizzardfoot had disappeared. Mistystar said Shadowclaw, Twitchstep, and Scentpaw had vanished. Thistlestar said that Inkfrost, Falconfeather, Sapfur, and Cricketpaw were gone. Lionstar said that Lichenkit, Mosskit, and Rainkit were born. Then he said to Thornstar, "May I see you after the gathering?" Thornstar nodded curtly and jumped down to sit in front of the sandy Circle Quad. He ordered Sharpfang, who was suddenly there in Silverstripe's line of sight, to lead FireClan home.

Lionstar jumped down, saying, "Auburnfeather, lead them home."

The sleek auburn she-cat began down the slope. To Silverstripe's surprise, Softfur was running with her. She stopped and looked at him in horror.

"Softfur," she whispered, "this isn't FireClan." He nodded.

"I know."

"Then why are you here?"

"Softfur!" called Auburnfeather in a friendly but authoritative voice as she slipped to join the two cats behind the others. Her head tilted to the side in a friendly way, but Silverstripe could see the light of battle in her eyes. "What are you doing here? This isn't your Clan."

He nodded. "I know, but in case Silverstripe didn't tell you...I'm here to see my kits." Silverstripe stopped completely and gasped, unable to breathe. What was wrong with Softfur? What did he think he was doing? To her somewhat relief, Auburnfeather smiled at him.

"Yeah, I know about that."

"What!" cried Silverstripe. "Bu...but...how!"

Auburnfeather looked at her seriously. "Mudpaw told me." It struck Silverstripe then that it must have been obvious. Mudpaw had seen the signs, and must have seen her 'fighting' Softfur in the big battle.

"Well," Auburnfeather continued. "Softfur, you may come to camp and see the kits before leaving. It is better if the Clan believes they are Shadefrost's..."

"No!" cried Softfur in horror. Then, he calmed a little. "Sorry, Auburnfeather, but I...I was wondering...would it be possible...are there anymore nests open in the StormClan warrior's den?"

Auburnfeather stopped completely. In a tight voice that Silverstripe hadn't heard before, she snarled, "What did you say? You honestly think you can join StormClan?"

Softfur stopped and bowed his head. "I'd like to," he murmured. "I pledged to defend _my_ Clan, even at the cost of my life. Well, FireClan is no longer my Clan, StormClan is. So, in honor of the warrior code, I will defend StormClan."

"What do you mean, StormClan is your Clan? You grew up in FireClan!"

Softfur barely twitched his head up to look at her feet. "Yes, but my kits and my mate are in StormClan, and I cannot leave them."

Auburnfeather shook her head slowly. "You'll regret this, I'm sure." She stopped shaking her head and turned with a flick of her tail. "Come on, we'll wait for Lionstar at the camp. He'll make the final decision." Without waiting for him, Auburnfeather took to the undergrowth. As they passed the Rock Path and headed for the Thunderpath, Softfur and Silverstripe could just see FireClan cats at the end of the meadow, heading for the forest in the thin grass.

When they arrived at the camp, Silverstripe turned her back to Softfur and headed for the nursery. As Softfur went to follow her, Auburnfeather called, "Where do you think you are going?"

Softfur stopped and looked at her paws. "You said I could see the kits."

Auburnfeather hissed at him. "Your intentions have changed as have mine. You are to be no where near the nursery until the decision is made." Her eyes lightened as she looked into his eyes. "If it helps any, I'm not angry at you or Silverstripe. In all honesty, I think you are doing a brave thing, but I'm worried for my Clan, so I will take the necessary precautions."

By then, Silverstripe was out of hearing range. She walked into the nursery to find Lichenkit, Mosskit, and Rainkit curled beside the not quite skinny Woodpecker. She must have been telling them a story, but when Silverstripe padded in, they were on their feet except for Rainkit, who lay curled up still, looking at Silverstripe expectantly.

"Silverstripe!" Lichenkit called excitedly. "You're back! How was it!"

Silverstripe flicked her tail and said, "You three must stay in here, Auburnfeather's order. There's someone out there that must not see you yet..." she cut off as Lionstar's voice called out.

"Let all those old enough to catch their own prey, join here in the Clearing for a Clan meeting!" Silverstripe got to the entrance with Woodpecker at her side. Brownstripe sat beside the entrance. Softfur was sitting in front of Lionstar, his head down. He looked in Silverstripe's general direction. There was no stopping what happened.

As much of a nuisance Lichenkit can be, or how smart Mosskit is for his age, there was no getting around that Rainkit was the smallest. As the sound of the call, she crawled under her mother's paws and through the front. Amber eyes met amber eyes and Softfur gasped. He had seen Rainkit.

She looked into his eyes without blinking or flinching. He was thin, lean, and it didn't matter to her how strong he was. Silverstripe reached down and grabbed Rainkit, taking her back into the nursery den. Lichenkit and Mosskit hung at the entrance to the nursery and gazed up at Softfur, who was eying them in the utmost calm and soft way.

Silverstripe placed Rainkit in Silverstripe's nest and walked backup to the entrance, pushing Mosskit and Lichenkit back into the nursery gently and taking their place. She could feel the kits trying to get out behind her.

Lionstar began, "Softfur has told me some interesting information. I think I'll explain in a little more detail, huh?"

Softfur kept his head on the nursery, as though hoping to glimpse the kits again. Silverstripe looked away and she could here murmurings of the other warriors around her. Lionstar had an glint of amusement in his eyes. For a moment, Silverstripe glimpsed Liontail in those eyes.

"Okay, I guess I will. Softfur is father to two rambunctious kits and one extremely calm kit in our Clan. As he loves his kits and mate, he hopes to join StormClan. Since it states no where in the warrior code that he can't join us, I have agreed to this. Thornstar has too, when I told him when I stayed behind." Silverstripe understood. Lionstar had stayed behind to tell Thornstar that they had Softfur's kits, and that they hadn't known until recently. Silverstripe could almost hear the conversation now.

There were now other cats beginning to argue, but Woodpecker spoke up. "He knows FireClan secrets and is willing to defend his Clan. He'll tell them to us, I hope, and this gives us a new warrior!"

"Yes," Darkclaw growled to Hollowtail loud enough for Woodpecker to hear. "But he might be a double-crosser and might tell FireClan all of our weaknesses. This is why you're not meant to join the Clan and your stupid kits will be just as rat-brained as you."

"I do not believe Softfur wishes to do anything more than stay with his new family," Lionstar said, probably a little too loudly. Darkclaw's words had not escaped his ears either. "Because of this, he will stay in the warrior's den, go on border patrols, do posting, and be part of this Clan. I want to hear no complaints unless it is urgent or out of control. Softfur, you will not go to the next few gatherings, as I don't want FireClan to be hostile to you. Also, as punishment for breaking the warrior code, you will care for Silverstripe and the kits, doing whatever she needs." His green eyes blazed around the camp.

The Clan began to break up, and Lionstar said to Silverstripe, "Silverstripe, I do not blame you for what has happened. It is easy to fall in love with anyone." She nodded and the fear that had crawled through her turned abruptly to relief. Softfur was part of her Clan! She didn't have to lie anymore! She moved around and said to her kits,

"Kits, listen, the tom you are about to meet...he's your father." Lichenkit gasped, Rainkit just stared, Mosskit oo'd at her. "But he smells funny; he's not originally from StormClan, in fact, he's originally from FireClan, so be nice about it." She waited until each kit nodded before turning to the entrance. Softfur was waiting.

She led the kits out of the nursery for the first time and moved to her mate.

"Softfur," she murmured in his ear. He shivered as her cool breath found him. "Here are your kits." He looked down, pride filling him. His eyes met Rainkit's once more, but Silverstripe didn't move her unblinking kit away this time. "Rainkit," she said, gently poking the kit. She pulled Lichenkit forward. "Lichenkit." She pushed Mosskit out from under her legs and said, "Your only son, Mosskit." He stared in pride at the three kits and said shakily,

"My kits." Lichenkit's eyes widened. Rainkit didn't move a muscle. Mosskit bent forward to sniff Softfur.

"Ewe!" he cried suddenly. "You're right, Silverstripe, he does stink!" Softfur laughed a said,

"You think I stink?" The tomkit nodded, putting a paw to his nose. Softfur said, "If I didn't love Silverstripe and StormClan so much, I'd say the same thing about you. When I was little, I smelled WaterClan and loved it, smelled StormClan and hated it, and smelled HillClan and threw up." Mosskit laughed and Lichenkit asked,

"Silverstripe says you're from FireClan, is this true?"

Softfur nodded and launched without hesitation into a story about Darkpelt and Badgerkit, a rather funny story to FireClan if it didn't have a twisted ending that Softfur didn't tell.

It was all so much fun, but then Silverstripe's eyes met a flash of purple eyes before the head turned and the body darted into the warrior's den. One thought took to Silverstripe's mind. _Shadefrost! I betrayed him. I betrayed the one cat I loved in this Clan that's not family._ She shook her head. The rest of the night was not as fun.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Five moons go by.

...

Lichenkit padded across the clearing, her eyes traveling around the camp. Across the camp, watching her with blazing ice eyes from the shadows was Darkclaw. Little did she care. She wasn't scared of an idiot like Darkclaw, not when she had Softfur for a father. She padded over to the Big Rock at the end of the Clearing, where Lionstar slept. She stopped outside the hanging lichen, looking around. Her long, black and silver pelt hung low in the growing darkness as the sun set.

"Lionstar," she called in softly. She was hoping he'd answer her about Mentoring. Inside, she could here Yellowflower and Lionstar talking quietly.

"Why isn't there a kit yet, Yellowflower?" Lionstar was asking.

"I don't know," the Medicine Cat answered honestly. "Maybe the Citylegs did something to her. Last I checked, she should be having them any day now, but...SoulClan knows, I may be wrong."

"Yeah," Lionstar agreed worriedly. "Well, keep checking. I don't want to loose her so soon after getting her."

"Yes, I'll ask her if CityClan did anything to her while there..." Yellowflower walked backwards out of the leader's den, dipped her head, and padded back to the Medicine Den without even glancing at Lichenkit.

"Lionstar," she called again. There was a choking sound before he answered,

"Who is it?"

"Lichenkit." There was a pause.

"Come in." Lichenkit did what she was told for the first time and entered the den. It was large, and hollowed out into the Big Rock. She looked into his wild, green eyes. "What do you want?" he asked hoarsely.

"I want to know who will be my Mentor," she informed him. Tonight would be her naming ceremony, and Lichenkit wanted a specific cat for her Mentor.

Lionstar shook himself, as though remembering for the first time that tonight he would name her an apprentice. "I was thinking of giving Mudpaw back to Silverstripe and taking you as my apprentice. Why?"

Lichenkit shook her head. "I want Silverstripe as my Mentor. I think it would be fun! Besides, you and Mudpaw are a great team!"

Lionstar shook his head. "Lichenkit, mothers don't usually Mentor their apprentices..."

"Yeah, but think about it! Silverstripe is black with a silver stripe, like me! She's my mother, probably willing to take the most of her time to be with me, and help me for the future. I can confide in her for anything." Lichenkit looked at him. "I think it's a good idea." Lionstar wasn't shaking his head anymore, but looked like he'd honestly put thought into it.

"Alright, Lichenkit. I'll see it your way." She almost jumped into the air with happiness, but instead bowed her head and began to back out.

...

Lionstar was about to call the Clan meeting. Silverstripe still had to wash her kits and prepare them for tonight. Nerves were getting at her. Would she get Mudpaw back as her apprentice? Who would Mentor her kits?

Her thoughts were interrupted as Lionstar began the call. She took her kits out into the Clearing and sat still. Lionstar padded up to her. Silverstripe gasped. Walnutfur and Shadefrost sat waiting in the front of the crowd. The new Mentors. But where was the third. Murmurings from the others told her they were thinking the same thing.

"Rainkit," Lionstar was saying. "Step forward." The tiny silent she-kit did as told, and thankfully to Silverstripe, stood with her head up.

"Do you promise to follow the warrior code and to do as your Mentor tells you, no matter how ridiculous it seems?"

"I do," Rainkit answered. Her voice was hoarse from never using it. It was raspy. She coughed in her mouth.

"Then, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Rainpaw. Walnutfur will be your Mentor." Walnutfur and Rainpaw touched noses before joining the rest of the Clan.

"Mosskit, step forward." The only tomkit did so. Lionstar asked the familiar question. "Do you promise to follow the warrior code, and to do whatever your Mentor tells you, no matter how ridiculous it seems?"

"I do," Mosskit sounded sophisticated.

"Then, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Mosspaw. Shadefrost shall be your Mentor." Silverstripe shuddered. Shadefrost had not been nice recently.

Shadefrost and Mosspaw touched noses before he led him to join the Clan. Silverstripe looked around. Who would Mentor Lichenkit.

"Lichenkit," said Lionstar. "Step forward. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to do whatever your Mentor tells you, no matter how ridiculous it seems?"

"I do," she said proudly.

"Then, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Lichenpaw. Silverstripe, you are a great warrior, who has had an apprentice before. Also, you two look exactly alike and can show her how to hide with black fur and a silver stripe. Because of this, you shall Mentor Lichenpaw."

Silverstripe stared at him awkwardly. She had expected to either get Mudpaw back, or to not get an apprentice at all, but this...mothers didn't usually apprentice their kits. Then again, Tallfrost had given up her kits to Mentor an apprentice and Windpaw and Deeppaw had had to live with Treeheart for a the last moons of their kit-ships. Of course, that was different, but still a situation where a queen would Mentor an apprentice against the warrior code.

But Lionstar had his good reasoning, so she bent forward, touched her kit's nose, and led her to the side. There were calls behind her.

"Rainpaw, Mosspaw, Lichenpaw!"

...

"No!" hissed Shadefrost, throwing Mosspaw to the side. "You're still doing it wrong! You gotta do this!" He launched himself on his stomach and began to batter the enemy with his hind claws. That dang Silverstripe! What had she made him...?

Silverstripe looked up as Shadefrost and Mosspaw tried the move again. She and Lichenpaw had come to practice some stalking techniques while the sun was setting on them. Half a moon had come and gone, and now Softfur was about to join them at the Gathering. He had so far done no FireClan border patrols except for one with Silverstripe and Lichenpaw. Auburnfeather and Rufflepaw had insisted on coming as well, and they hadn't had any problems. Softfur was starting to smell like StormClan, losing his harsh, FireClan scent.

Silverstripe watched the two as they practiced and was once more relieved to find that Shadefrost kept his claws sheathed. For some reason, she was always relieved when Mosspaw returned from any training session with Shadefrost unmarred. She didn't want to lose Mosspaw to his angry Mentor.

Rainpaw, Lichenpaw, and Mosspaw were going to the Gathering, thankfully. They were in the middle of the StormClan camp, going over small things every now and then. Silverstripe stood as Softfur padded over to her, Auburnfeather on his back.

"Silverstripe," she whispered to her as Softfur approached. "Keep close to him, and make sure Stormclaw, Moonpelt, or I are always close by." Silverstripe nodded and followed the rest of the Clan, looking back at Woodpecker. Woodpecker was huge now! Apparently, CityClan had done something to her that made her take a while to give birth. Yellowflower almost never left her side in anticipation of the kits about to be born.

The patrol going headed straight up the hill. They were at the gathering, the second to last Clan there. Silverstripe was surprised at how many cats were missing from each Clan. When FireClan finally showed up, Softfur keeping beside Silverstripe, his head up proud.

"We have three new apprentices. Walnutfur, Shadefrost, and Silverstripe have accepted Rainpaw, Mosspaw, and Lichenpaw as their new apprentices." Heads turned to the mentioned cats before Thistlestar began.

"Wheattail and Pointyclaw accept Onepaw and Spiritpaw as their apprentices. Our warrior, Dampfoot has disappeared from our camp." Silverstripe looked at the HillClan warriors and noticed how they were somehow different than usual...possibly...sad.

Mistystar began. "More rogues have been scented, and our warrior Lilypool has disappeared from us mysteriously. If you see her or scent her, please tell us."

Jetclaw of FireClan looked tense, but didn't say anything. Thornstar began to speak.

"We've lost more warriors. No trails lead us anywhere, and we're stuck like this." Softfur's face was almost guilty, as though he actually thought he was the cause for FireClan's loss. "On the good side, Ashecho has had Graykit, Dovekit, and Shadowkit. We mourn the loss of Longfur, he was a great warrior and friend." Silverstripe bowed her head. It was good that Ashecho had had kits, but sad that Longfur had died.

The Clans should be breaking up, but Lionstar, Thistlestar, Mistystar, and Thornstar must've had more to say.

They did. They began to talk, and as they did, Silverstripe couldn't help noticing how thin the FireClan group was. Jetclaw was looking around, his red eyes daring anyone to attack his Clan. Flamedawn and Wasptail exchanged a look before they padded off, heads close together. She couldn't help but notice that they all looked panic-stricken, and a little less well-fed.

Softfur noticed it too.

"Aww, man!" he cried to her feebly. "Now Auburnfeather is right. I feel bad for leaving them like this!" Silverstripe nudged him affectionately.

"StormClan need you, because you need StormClan. No one in our Clan doubt you anymore, not even Hollowtail."

"Darkclaw," he muttered to her. She laughed.

"If Darkclaw liked anyone but himself, I'd be surprised." She reassured him.

"Goldenpaw," retorted Softfur. Silverstripe shook herself. If Softfur wanted to beat himself up over another Clan's problems and Silverstripe couldn't convince him otherwise, then she wouldn't waste the energy it took.

Silverstripe spotted Sunstorm staring at them, his bright, blue eyes turning from Silverstripe to Softfur. He stared at him uncomprehendingly before shaking his head, snarling under his breath, and turning away.

Thistlestar, Mistystar, Thornstar, and Lionstar turned back the waiting four Clan. Mistystar opened her mouth and said,

"Everyone be careful. We were talking just now, and a new rule is being placed in the forest." Her icy gaze traveled over the sitting cats and back again. "Until we know what is taking our warriors, and have the situation handled, no cat is to travel alone ever. You must always have another cat with you." She rested her eyes on the Medicine cats and their apprentices. "Preferably a warrior."

Thistlestar spoke up. "For HillClan: Robinfrost and Crystalpaw, I will place two guards outside your entrance. Please, Crystalpaw, do not chase them out." Silverstripe stared at Crystalpaw in shock. The misty/silver pelt was picked out of the crowd of cats, snarling up at her leader. To Silverstripe, Robinfrost had never looked angrier.

Mistystar looked around worriedly once more before beckoning her Clan with her tail and leaping down. The gathering was other.

...

Softfur, Silverstripe, and Lichenpaw were on a FireClan border patrol together. Silverstripe looked up and down the Rock Path wearily. This was one of three patrols already set today. The first one was the dawn patrol with Lichenpaw, Stormclaw and Barkpaw up at the HillClan border. Then, Silverstripe and Lichenpaw had gone on a hunting patrol, and now, they were on the evening border patrol.

Silverstripe looked around. Across the border, Sunstorm, Riversong, Walkpaw, and Spiderpaw were across the border. Riversong was telling Spiderpaw a good fighting move that Silverstripe had known since kit-hood. Walkpaw and Sunstorm were watching with some interest. Silverstripe flicked her tail and led the patrol across the border.

Sunstorm, Riversong, Spiderpaw, and Walkpaw looked up. Sunstorm's eyes widened. Softfur was looking at his feet in embarrassment.

"Softfur," said Riversong in a tone of greeting. "Good to see that StormClan have kept you alive." She looked at Silverstripe and Lichenpaw. "Silverstripe, good to see you again. And you must be Lichenpaw!" Lichenpaw narrowed her eyes, but said nothing. "Hows the prey running in StormClan?"

"Fine, thanks," Silverstripe answered. "And in FireClan?"

Riversong put her head down in some embarrassment, but said nothing. Silverstripe guessed that the prey was running fine, but there weren't enough warriors to catch them.

"So," Sunstorm said. "Softfur, you're with StormClan now." It was not a question.

"Of course," said Riversong. "Silverstripe's Rainpaw is obviously his kit. Why try and hide it?" There was a knot of guilt in her voice, and Silverstripe guessed once more that she was hiding something, but not just because StormClan were here.

"So," asked Sunstorm angrily. "You abandon your Clan when we need you most? Is that how a warrior treats his others?"

"Sunstorm!" cried Riversong in disbelief. "Calm down!" He glared at her before screaming,

"Not you too!"

"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything!"

"Yes you are, you're just like them! They don't think I'm loyal. Well, in case you haven't noticed, Softfur is the once who left, not me!"

Riversong was shaking her head in anger and shock. "No, Sunstorm. You're loyal, you're just...you're sick. You need help. Look, Darkpelt's gone, why don't you turn and see the she-cat right in front of you?"

Silverstripe's stomach flipped. Riversong was about to say something important. Sunstorm gazed at her in his own shock.

"Who?"

Riversong began to back away, panic creeping into her voice. "Me, Sunstorm!" Without waiting for an answer, she turned and ran as fast as she could into FireClan territory. Silverstripe was impressed by her speed.

Sunstorm stared after her, then fell, collapsing onto the ground. It seemed that his legs had stopped working, or that he was filled with stones, and couldn't breathe, or stand anymore. Silverstripe had felt the same way when she had fallen for Softfur and going against the warrior code.

"Spiderpaw," she asked kindly. "Since it is against the new rule in the forest to run off alone, will you track Riversong and comfort her, but no matter what she says, _do not leave her alone._ Got it? Could you please?"

Spiderpaw smiled. "Of course I can, Silverstripe. Thank you for reminding me." Without looking at Sunstorm, Walkpaw and he stared into each other's eyes, sharing something Silverstripe wouldn't know unless she was given that look. Walkpaw lied down in the grass next to Sunstorm. Silverstripe said comfortingly,

"We should go. Sunstorm, you rest some." Silverstripe flicked her tail and they headed up the Rock Path and straight to the Circle Quad.

...

Silverstripe was once more on a patrol with Lichenpaw. Hunting, this time. She looked around and stopped. A vole was lying in the grass up ahead. Silverstripe was in the perfect crouch and began to creep forward. Suddenly, a flash of black cut her vision and the vole was caught by her apprentice.

"Lichenpaw!" screeched Silverstripe in fright. Her daughter looked up, the fresh kill dangling from her jaws.

"What?" she asked through her prey.

"You scared me to death," Silverstripe wanted to say, but instead, she said, "That was a good catch." Her apprentice and daughter's eyes lit up and she held her head up high.

"Thanks," she said, though a little muffled. There was a swish through the undergrowth and Silverstripe looked up. Brownstripe and Stonepaw were standing there, waiting. Prey was dangling from both of their jaws. Stonepaw lifted his head in the air and took a deep breath. Silverstripe wondered what he was trying to scent through his food. He set down the food, a sparrow, two moles, and a mouse. He lifted his head, jaw open wide. Then, his eyes joined them.

"What is it?" asked Brownstripe.

He looked over at her. "FireClan!"

Instantly, Silverstripe was alert to the fiery scent clogging her senses, the obvious sound of unaccustomed cats trampling through the undergrowth. Silverstripe cursed herself. She should have noticed this! Why was she being so...clueless, recently?

Silverstripe turned to Brownstripe. What would she say about it? The other warrior was standing with her jaws wide, taking in the scents around her. Sick recognition filled her eyes and she hissed in outrage.

"Stonepaw, Lichenpaw, go get the warriors! Tell Lionstar and Auburnfeather what's happening."

Stonepaw nodded and with a flick of his tail led Lichenpaw back to camp to get their leader. Silverstripe looked around. There was no sign of cat anywhere.

Out of nowhere, the trees behind Brownstripe suddenly were emptying themselves of cats, the undergrowth was parting around her area.

Brownstripe screamed and shouted, "Run!" Silverstripe led the way, running through the trees as the fast FireClan cats were on their tails. A dark red tabby with amber eyes was beginning to catch up. He leapt and landed on Brownstripe, snarling.

"Silverstripe," she gasped as Silverstripe stopped to help her. She was pinned helplessly. "No, keep going! You need to get more warriors..." Silverstripe nodded and said,

"Brownstripe, I won't let you down, I won't let them forget about you!" and began to run. She soon found herself on the Thunderpath. The rough bottom of it was scraping her pads and blood was being left in a trail behind her. Silverstripe didn't stop. Soon, she was surrounded by the fiery scent of FireClan. She was in their territory beyond the Rock Path.

She could see some bushes and trees ahead of her and she ran for it. Soon, she was crouching in the thin, sparse and spaced out undergrowth, well, what there was of undergrowth, anyway.

There was no sound, but as sudden as the cats had leapt from the trees, there were paws on her back, pinning her. Silverstripe looked up and stared in dismay. One of the only warriors to defeat her in battle.

"So, you run away from us by jumping onto our land," Gerbilfoot sneered. "Well, here, there is no ginger apprentice to save you." He shook his head. "You really are a dumbstick, you know. Come on!"

...

Silverstripe was taken to the FireClan camp. She didn't even try to run, because she knew that Gerbilfoot was faster than she would ever be, and there was no fighting that he would beat her if she did try.

When she arrived, there was no one, yet. The first thing she saw was a ledge that seemed to dip right into nowhere. A small tang of CityClan made her wonder if that was the Redlines.

There was a fallen log with lichen draping from it. She believed that that might be the entrance to Thornstar's den. There was a large bush with an entrance you could see into. It was so large that it was undoubtedly the warrior's den. Currently, no one was in it. There was another bush close by. Just in the opening stood a misty dappled queen. A fresh smell of kits and milk came from her pelt, and Silverstripe knew that that was the nursery. She snarled in Silverstripe's direction before heading in to stand guard over her kits. Foxtail's and Badgerpaw's den. The apprentice's den was standing right next to Silverstripe on the right and the elders den was no where to be seen.

Silverstripe was forced into the center of the Clearing to lie down and wait. It was not long before the sound of approaching cats and the distinct scent of many cats shuffled to her nose. Brownstripe was shoved into the camp via a fallen white birch by the red tabby she had seen earlier. Thornstar came in next followed by the rest of the Clan. When he spotted Silverstripe with Gerbilfoot perched over her, he nodded.

Sunstorm came in on the white birch tree and stopped. He glared at Silverstripe for a moment before he padded in to sit. Thornstar had called a gathering.

"Cats," he said. "We have succeeded in getting two StormClan warriors." There were calls of cheer. Silverstripe and Brownstripe shared a look. This was unusual.

"This is why you never hunt alone," hissed a FireClan cat to another. What did these cats want with Silverstripe and Brownstripe? Were they the reason for all the missing cats? Silverstripe couldn't see how; maybe they were about to find out.

Thornstar looked around. "Silverstripe, Brownstripe, you are most welcome here."

Silverstripe snorted. "Yes, because being hostage is welcome in FireClan. Because FireClan are..." She never got to finish that statement. There was a wall of snarls that was almost tangible.

Thornstar spoke over the noise. "No, you're not hostages, you are our new warriors." There was an empty, hollow silence that followed his words. Sharpfang shared a look with Dustflight, who spoke up.

"Thornstar, are you mad! They are not of FireClan's worth, and they will just go running back to StormClan whenever they can!"

"We are not FireClan and run from every battle we see!" snarled Brownstripe to Dustflight.

"FireClan run because we are able to run! It's not our fault that our leader wishes us not to fight some battles." He shared a look with Sharpfang that made Silverstripe shudder. FireClan were in pieces, she could see how thin the Clan was as she looked at the gathered cats, but still, it seemed that half of them were mutinous. Sunstorm spoke up,

"Sometimes, it is braver to run away than to fight. If there is a battle that we cannot win..."

"So," Silverstripe spoke in mock surprise. "FireClan have assumed they are SoulClan of the forests!"

"We think of ourselves as equals," Jetclaw said. There were nods of approval at his words. He was apparently a popular cat in his Clan.

"Then why do you kidnap warriors and assume they will stay with you as Clanmates?" Brownstripe looked as though her words were enough to cut them open, and she still wanted to fight them.

Thornstar didn't speak, but was sitting with his ears pricked. He looked at Sunstorm with his amber eyes gazing into Sunstorm's blue. They nodded in unison and leapt at the same time.

Thornstar flicked his tail and ears and the cats gathered formed a straight line in front of Silverstripe and Brownstripe. Thornstar stood in front, while Sunstorm in the back with Gerbilfoot, Scarpaw, and Walkpaw.

Silverstripe could hear it now. The trampling of many feet. Lionstar knew where the FireClan camp was, he had taken her there when she was a little apprentice to take Yellowpaw and Cherryheart to see Foxtail. He would of course lead the defense group to get her back.

Almost as soon as she had been taken, the clearing around Silverstripe exploded into battle. Lionstar had given the call and fighting had broken up around them. Silverstripe was caught by Stormclaw and Moonpelt and they began to lead her away. She did not struggle.

Silverstripe looked around the battling cats. She spotted Softfur fighting with a look of betrayal on his face. He must be taking them kidnapping his new mate as traitorous. Sunstorm was fighting weakly nearby. His eyes were undoubtedly on Softfur.

_No!_ thought Silverstripe. _If you want him, you'll have me!_ But Sunstorm wasn't watching Softfur. He was watching Sharpfang not too far away. Brownstripe was already out of the camp, but Silverstripe wouldn't move. Sharpfang wasn't really fighting. He was still in the middle of the thicket, his blazing brown eyes fixated on Thornstar.

"Come on, Silverstripe!" cried Stormclaw. Silverstripe turned and darted out of the camp, safely away as the StormClan cats broke off and fled the battle with their warriors in toe.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

To Silverstripe, it didn't make sense. As she had left the battle, she had heard the sounds of cats still fighting. What had happened after she had left? She offered as many FireClan patrols and posts as possible, yet she never met any cats. The borders never scented _fresh_ but it was obvious that cats still went there every day and night. She never met another post, or _anything._ She had met Wingpaw of WaterClan at the Circle Quad a few days before, but Wingpaw said that they saw nothing either. Silverstripe was worried. What was wrong with FireClan?

It was a surprise when an evening two days after the incident while on post she scented FireClan, and nearby. She crept around, climbed the nearest tree, but there was nothing. All night, she thought she saw something near the Light Camp, but when she stood at the entrance, there was nothing. As the morning approached, Silverstripe knew she had to return to her post as so not to scare the next cat. When she got there, Speckledflower and Daisypaw stood.

"Silverstripe," she greeted. "It's good to see you. Where have you been?"

"I thought I saw something," Silverstripe informed her. She looked awkwardly at her paws. "I actually was thinking...if I could possibly...stay until next shift?" Speckledflower gaped at her.

"You know this post doesn't end until Sunhigh right?" she asked in wonder.

"Yeah, I know, but...I was hoping to catch a whiff of what's happening in FireClan. Possibly see a patrol?"

Speckledflower shook her head, but said, "If it's what you want..." Silverstripe knew her strange request must strike something with the older warrior. She didn't want to come off as too weird, but she felt so alienated. Without Softfur in FireClan, she didn't know what was going on and the suspense was killing her.

"So," she asked awkwardly. "What's happening back at the camp? Anything new?"

Speckledflower shook herself, as though broken from a reverie. "Yeah, Lionstar decided that tonight, he's going to give Stonepaw and Dawnpaw their warrior names. They saved Brownstripe, you know?" She looked down at Daisypaw who was standing a bit of a distance away. "If only Daisypaw could be like that."

"Yeah," Silverstripe agreed. "Or Lichenpaw." She then seemed to remember her apprentice for the first time. Guiltily, she asked, "Has anything new happened to Lichenpaw?"

"No," Speckledflower said. "She's just angry she doesn't get Night Post with you yet. She says it's against the new rule, but that's what Night Post is meant for." Speckledflower shifted on her paws, her face down. "Look, if you're staying, I have to go back to camp then. I think that Daisypaw and I could be of some use." Silverstripe nodded, taking a deep intake of breath.

"Yeah, when should I be back for the ceremony?"

"Sunhigh." Silverstripe thanked her before turning back. She had waisted so much time talking, she might have missed something. She turned and ran for the Light Camp as soon as Speckledflower and Daisypaw were across the Thunderpath. By the time she got there, the scents of FireClan were just beginning to fade.

...

Silverstripe got in the camp just after Lionstar called the gathering. Shadefrost and Mosspaw were not too far off. Rainpaw and Walnutfur were sitting near the Medicine Cat's den. Softfur was near the warrior's den with Stormclaw and Moonpelt. Silverstripe moved to join them.

"Stonepaw," Lionstar was asking. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then, from this moment on, until said otherwise, you shall be known as Stonetail. Let SoulClan light your path, wherever you may lead!" Lionstar and Stonetail touched noses before he moved to stand beside Brownstripe, who had never looked so proud.

"Dawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then, from this moment on, until said otherwise, you shall be known as Dawnfrost. Let SoulClan light your path, wherever it may lead!" Lionstar and Dawnfrost touched noses before she moved to be with Tigerfang. Silverstripe watched them touch noses but didn't hear the murmurings of senior warrior to new warrior as no one but the two did. She called with the Clan, "Stonetail, Dawnfrost, Stonetail, Dawnfrost!"

Lionstar said, "Stonetail, Dawnfrost. Tonight, you will be guarding the camp alone in silence. When the sun sets, you stop talking." The Clan began to break up.

Silverstripe saw Shadefrost head for the exit with Mosspaw, Silverstripe beckoned Lichenpaw with her tail and ran up.

"Shadefrost, where're you going?"

He glowered up at her before he smiled wickedly. "Battle training."

Silverstripe shuffled her feet awkwardly, well aware of Shadefrost's, Stormclaw's, and Softfur's eyes on her.

"May we go with you? Lichenpaw could use the training for her first Night Post in a few nights." Silverstripe honestly didn't have one scheduled, but she would.

Shadefrost seemed generally surprised. "Well, okay." He said nothing more and the four ran out of the camp. She could see the excitement in Lichenpaw's eyes.

"This soon, huh?" asked Shadefrost over his shoulder. "Why?"

"Well," Silverstripe cursed herself for her sudden lying. "I think Lichenpaw's ready, that's all." Shadefrost muttered something indiscernible as they continued along. Silverstripe and the others were soon standing in the training hollow.

"So," Shadefrost began. "This is the move, copy me exactly."

"You too, Lichenpaw," Silverstripe instructed. Shadefrost did a sort of flip in the air and landed on a pretend enemy's back, clawing all the while. "Now you try it," he said as he stood up. Lichenpaw did it perfectly, Silverstripe noted with satisfaction. Mosspaw messed up in the end.

"No!" hissed Shadefrost in sudden outrage. "You're not listening to me! Try again."

Mosspaw tried, and failed, again. Shadefrost bared his teeth and began to scream at him. To Silverstripe, this was a little much.

...

Silverstripe twisted in her sleep. It had been a long day with endless battle training. She hadn't actually gotten to talk to Auburnfeather about Lichenpaw on Night Post yet, but it didn't matter.

She almost instantly fell asleep. She was standing in the forest, looking around. It was night time. In front of her war a mouse. It was looking around fervently, but Silverstripe knew it wasn't looking for predators. Suddenly, a vole came from nowhere. The mouse swelled up and popped out three tiny creatures. One looked exactly like the mouse, a miniature copy. The other looked exactly like the vole, another miniature copy. The third was an exact mix of the two. Everything but the half-mouse disappeared and a fox came from nowhere. It began to batter the half-mouse with it's claws, purple eyes wide.

Silverstripe sat up. It was dark out. Her dream was still fresh in her mind. She didn't need Yellowflower to know that it was a warning from SoulClan, reminding her that her Mosspaw was in danger as Shadefrost's apprentice. He was a very mean Mentor, he'd proven that.

Suddenly, a horrified scream filled the night.

_Mosspaw!_ Silverstripe thought, beginning to panic. _Has Shadefrost already gotten to him?_

But Shadefrost was still in his nest in the warrior's den. It couldn't possibly be him causing an apprentice to scream.

_Maybe it isn't Mosspaw._ Silverstripe gasped and shot out of the den. She stopped. In the middle of the clearing, a brown/red shape lay lifeless. Silverstripe ran forward as Gingerpaw's ginger head came up from where she had been lying. Her eyes were blank with horror. Silverstripe gasped once more as she recognized the shape on the ground.

By now other cats were coming from their dens. Silverstripe's heart nearly stopped when she realized what they would see. Gingerpaw shocked into a shell of her former self, Auburnfeather dead, and Silverstripe standing over the body.

...

Lionstar was the hardest. He came out of his den and stopped. He stared at the body for a long time, no comprehension in his green eyes. Those emerald pools flickered to Silverstripe for a moment before he flicked his tail and jumped onto the Big Rock(well, that's what Lichenpaw called it!).

He didn't even give out the call, just stood there for a few moments. The rest of the Clan gathered in the Clearing, looking around. Those who weren't awake were awoken by those who were. Lichenpaw, Rainpaw, and Mosspaw sat together near the back. Hollowtail, Darkclaw, and Greenshade sat together murmuring something and casting glances in Silverstripe's direction.

"Stop it!" hissed Shadefrost. "Silverstripe wouldn't do something like this. I mean, scent the air!"

Silverstripe nodded thankfully to him and scented the air. There was an aroma that was not too pleasant to her nostrils. She noticed for the first time that some cats had disgusted looks on their faces and the pure torture that everyone else was complaining about.

"Oh," Darkclaw hissed menacingly. "Because she _most_ loyal to you, Shadefrost!" The gray tom winced, a pained look covering his face and he shook his head, head down, and walked away.

Silverstripe felt pain course through her. Of course, she had not been the most _loyal_ cat in recent events, but she hadn't actually done anything wrong! Softfur was of StormClan now, couldn't they just forgive and forget? She felt a lap of tongue on her fur and was startled as Auburnfeather's voice whispered in her ear,

"You are on unsteady ground, Silverstripe, but you have a soft landing." Silverstripe shuddered involuntarily. What did Auburnfeather mean? What did the SoulClan warrior say in that riddle? Lionstar began.

"I want to see this cat in my den after the ceremony," he began, glaring down his green eyes into the gathered cats below him. They cast glances in Silverstripe's way, but didn't say anything out loud. Lionstar continued, "I say these words before the body of Auburnfeather, so that she may hear and approve of my choice. Silverstripe will be the new deputy of StormClan."

There were gasps and cats casts glances or glared in her direction. There were a few cheers. Silverstripe heard Stormclaw and Moonpelt cheer at her. Lichenpaw, Rainpaw, and Mosspaw cheered. Softfur rushed over to brush against her. She was even surprised when Mudpaw cheered a little. The tom never really showed any emotion.

Wasting no time, Silverstripe threw a thankful glance in her friends' and brother's direction before going straight into Lionstar's den.

The leader looked at her in almost uncomfortable silence. His eyes were staring at the floor, so Silverstripe didn't see in them.

"Lionstar—" she began, but Lionstar cut her off.

"Auburnfeather told me before she died," he murmured more over to himself rather than to his new deputy. "She told me that the time was right I know. She said that you were the one I should believe and trust. At first, I didn't understand why she was saying something I already knew, or what she meant by it. Now I understand, she was telling me that you were to become the next deputy." For a moment, Silverstripe considered telling him about hearing Auburnfeather speak to her, but decided not to. It would only trouble him more.

"That smell," he started again. "I don't know what it is, and I fear it will come back." He looked up at Silverstripe, and she nearly gasped. There was a desperation in his eyes, a light she had never seen before. "Silverstripe, we must move camp. I don't know how many other warriors will die here." Silverstripe looked at him.

"Lionstar, it is nighttime. The predators are still running, probably, and we cannot move so many cats at once. We'll be picked off right away."

He shook his head. "If we stay, we'll be picked off one by one, when no one can defend those who cannot fight. And even they are not prepared for this. Look at Auburnfeather; she is one of the best fighters I know of, and she lays dead outside my den. Gingerpaw's lucky to be alive!" Silverstripe was becoming scared of Lionstar. He was just so desperate for some answers. Silverstripe couldn't do this to him, it hurt too much, but she couldn't move an entire Clan not knowing where they were going or how to get there, or if it was safe. Silverstripe thought for a moment through the grief and panic that was coming over her.

"Well, we cannot move right away, but I'll send a patrol out and make sure that whatever killed Auburnfeather is gone, and I'll take a patrol to find a new home for us. But we do not leave tonight," she added cautiously. "We'll leave first thing tomorrow." Lionstar looked relieved to hear this news, his eyes flickering to the door of his den and back. For a moment, he was familiar, for a moment, he was Liontail again.

"Good," he admired. He added awkwardly, "Also...could you, uh, sit vigil with Auburnfeather tonight? You were one of her most admired warriors." Silverstripe nodded and dipped her head, backing out of his den.

"In trouble, new deputy," hissed a familiar voice.

"Darkclaw," Silverstripe ordered right away. "Lionstar has a job for you. Take..." Silverstripe quickly thought of some cats that Darkclaw didn't particularly like. "...take Nightflower, Softfur, and Soddenfoot and search for whatever killed Auburnfeather." The warrior grimaced at being told what to do by Silverstripe but did as he was told, beckoning the other warriors with his tail and disappearing to do the job.

"Not to smart," commented Stormclaw as he approached.

"What?" asked Silverstripe in confusion.

Stormclaw explained, "Well, Darkclaw doesn't really like you, so his loyalty is in question. Softfur I know is loyal, but the others...Nightflower is also in question after her dealings with the Clique. She says her heart is with StormClan, but she said that before the Clique invaded too." Silverstripe cursed herself. Why hadn't she thought of those things instead of how to get back at Darkclaw. If only...he cut off her train of thought, too.

"What should I have Barkpaw do?" he asked. She had to think very hard at first; being deputy wasn't easy, especially when the Clan was in mayhem.

"Uh, Mudpaw and Barkpaw should guard Yellowflower's den, with Gingerpaw in there and all." Stormclaw nodded.

"Wise decision," he murmured before walking over to Auburnfeather, who had been placed as though she were sleeping, and licked her shoulder before turning to the apprentice. Silverstripe walked over and whispered to her friend and deputy,

"How can I do this, Auburnfeather? I need your guidance now more than ever!"


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Silverstripe lifted her head from where she sat vigil. She had promised Lionstar to sit vigil and to find a new camp. She shook herself. Lionstar had padded from his den and was sitting with Auburnfeather in the middle of the Clearing with Silverstripe.

"Lionstar," she murmured into his ear. He barely lifted his head. "I have to go on a patrol before sunrise. I will come back for the remainder of vigil if I can, but I must go."

"Go," he muttered through his sister's fur. Silverstripe couldn't even guess his grief.

She turned around. She'd need warriors who were smart, who were able to think things through. Stormclaw. He was a good choice to take if he wasn't sleeping. Lichenpaw could use the experience, but then, she'd have a lot to do in the morning. Soddenfoot was already on patrol. Brownstripe was a good choice. Stonetail and Dawnfrost were sitting vigil still in silence near the entrance. They weren't talking, but Silverstripe knew they hadn't seen anything.

So Silverstripe had some cats. Stormclaw, Brownstripe...but three weren't enough. A black and white shape emerged from the camp entrance and Silverstripe winced. As much as she hated to admit it, Hollowtail had some good ideas, and his loyalties would never sway. He may be a jerk, but he was a jerk with brains.

She beckoned him forward with a flick of her tail. The orange eyed tom stalked over to her.

"Yes," he asked her as he came nearer.

"Hollowtail, Lionstar wants us to find a new camp, and I'm to lead it. I'm choosing cats that I can trust and who have good judgment...would you like to come?"

Mild surprise crossed his face. "You hate me. How can you trust me if you hate me?"

Silverstripe looked fiercely into his orange globes. "I know your loyalties would never sway. No matter how mean you can get, you have proven yourself, to me at least, that you're loyal to StormClan no matter what. I believe your better judgment will help us find a new camp."

"I'm impressed," muttered Hollowtail as Silverstripe led him to the warriors den to collect the others. "You keep swaying. First, you lead on to Shadefrost, then, you betray him and your Clan with Softfur, then, you rise to the top and become the hero victim of FireClan's treachery, then, you appear to have killed Auburnfeather, but I doubt you actually did, because you two were good friends, then, you become deputy, and now you say you trust me." He looked hungrily into her amber eyes. "I find this never-ending cycle of ups and downs in loyalty _very_ attractive." Silverstripe looked into his eyes and for the first time felt no fear in his words. She was deputy, if he tried anything funny, she had an entire Clan to back her up.

"Stormclaw and Brownstripe are coming with us," she informed him. "I need their minds as well."

"Good choices," he muttered, turning his back on her. Silverstripe didn't need or want to thank him.

When she had the cats around her, they started. With every large clearing they passed, they discussed something. Finally, they found themselves across the Thunderpath, and time didn't seem to have passed quickly. They passed the Light Camp without a second glance at it. They were getting close to the HillClan border.

Finally, something good popped up. They rounded the corner and saw the Fallen Pine embedded into the hill ahead. Hollowtail looked at it, so did Brownstripe.

"I think we should check out the Fallen Pine," she suggested.

"Why?" Hollowtail sneered. "It's just a pine tree collapsed into the hill."

"Exactly. It's branches will shelter us, as it touches the ground as it lays, and since it never sheds it's leaves..."

"Yeah, and I'm sure Stemheart and Cherryheart will love pine sap all over their coats the apprentices work so hard to keep clean." He was being sarcastic again. "I know _I_ will...not."

Silverstripe would have laughed if the situation had not been so serious. Stormclaw said, "Yeah, it's a lousy excuse for a home, but I think it's the only option we've got." Silverstripe nodded and added,

"I think we should at least give it a look." Hollowtail, seeing he was outnumbered, nodded and allowed himself to be led to the massive trunk. Silverstripe leapt onto it followed swiftly by Brownstripe, Stormclaw, and last but not least Hollowtail.

Silverstripe was impressed with the Fallen Pine, actually. It was warm inside, with many possibilities for dens. A thicket in one corner actually made Silverstripe think of the Medicine Cat den. There was a large, open area where sun would surely stream in to become the nursery, a large trunk that would be a welcome for Clan leaders speaking to the Clan. A rather large pocket in the leaves could be the warrior's den, and since the Fallen Pine was half maple, there were areas where the elders could stay and not worry about the sap. Silverstripe beckoned the others and moved out. On the way back, she said,

"I'm really considering the Fallen Pine." The others must have agreed; Hollowtail didn't even snort.

When they returned to camp, the others were up. Auburnfeather wasn't there anymore, and the sun was just coming up, the sky pink with her arrival.

Lionstar greeted them. "Well?" was all he asked. Silverstripe nodded and told him about the Fallen Pine.

Lionstar looked dubious, but said, "Well, we'll give it a shot." He then turned and called for a Clan meeting.

"All those old enough to hunt for their own prey, join here beneath the Big Rock for a Clan meeting." The others came down, and Silverstripe painfully took Auburnfeather's usual spot as Clan deputy, looking up at Lionstar from this new angle. Even Yellowflower and Gingerpaw came from the Medicine Den, Gingerpaw looking no better.

"After last night," Lionstar began. "I'm convinced that whatever attacked my sister will attack again, and soon. Silverstripe has a solution to that problem.

"Well," muttered Darkclaw from the back. "The great Silverstripe speaks." Hollowtail hissed at him. It seemed that Silverstripe was getting somewhere with the black and white tom.

"I asked her to take a patrol around and find us a new camp, one closer to the other territories, so we're not so far off. This she has agreed to, and we have our new camp." His blazing green eyes traveled around. "Stormclaw, Brownstripe, Hollowtail, and Silverstripe have agreed that the Fallen Pine is a good new camp. We will begin to move today. Apprentices will begin by going over and finding and making nests for the individual dens. Mentors, I trust you to get your apprentices work and to give them their assignments. Specified warriors will help with this duty. Others will be gathering a new fresh kill pile right away, and others resting. After we're sure the new camp is ready, kits, elders, and queens will be moved to their new dens." When no one argued, Lionstar said,

"Get a move on!"

...

Silverstripe and a group of Mentors met their apprentice's in the Fallen Pine. Lichenpaw marched up to her proudly.

"What do I do, deputy?" she asked loudly. Silverstripe flicked her ears in amusement. Lichenpaw must be proud that her mother, Mentor, fellow Clan member, leader's apprentice, was also her deputy.

"You will work with Rainpaw and Mosspaw on the elder's den." The apprentice dipped her head and rushed off to do her duty. Shadefrost and Walnutfur sent their apprentices after her.

"Goldenpaw and Orangepaw, I want you two to tend to the new apprentice's den. Rufflepaw, Daisypaw, and Flowerpaw, I want you to take care of the warrior's den. Mentors, I expect the nursery to be done with the utmost care. We want to show our apprentices how to do it right." The cats were already splitting up to do their work. Silverstripe ran to join them with another cat came up. Yellowflower had Gingerpaw.

"I have selected a den, Mudpaw, Barkpaw, Gingerpaw and I are going to work on it, though," she added meaningfully. "I don't think that Gingerpaw will be much help." She stared helplessly at the ginger apprentice, who's eyes were still glazed over. She muttered more to herself than to Silverstripe, "If only I knew how to make her forget!"

A new thought occurred to Silverstripe. "What if she doesn't want to forget?" she questioned.

Yellowflower's head shot up. "You know," she said. "I hadn't thought of that. You're probably right, though why she would want to remember her deputy's death I don't know."

"Pull her out of her trance, and you'll find out," Silverstripe muttered.

Yellowflower looked around. She looked fervently from side to side, as though afraid a passing warrior might hear her. "You know, I heard of this herb from Cherryheart. I'll have to ask her. She told me a story of when she was a new apprentice and found this leaf with a blue/purple bottom and the top that glowed in the setting sun. Tanfoot, the Medicine Healer at the time, said it was a tag leaf, very rare, hard to get. I might be able to use that. It's a powerful herb that sort of takes you off of earth, but can pull you down just as easily." Silverstripe felt confused by the information, but didn't say anything. Whatever Yellowflower had said was of Medicine Cat business only. Silverstripe didn't need to know.

Silverstripe pulled away. Work had to be done.

...

Lionstar observed their work. A fresh kill pile lay where just this morning, there had not been anything. Dens were now currently made. Lionstar showed his approval by nodded and ordering, "Now, all kits, elders, and queens must be brought over. I'll select my own den from the base and upper branches of this tree..." he cut himself off, going off to explore. Silverstripe saw that Lichenpaw already had Mudpaw at her side, kits dangling from her jaws as they were brought to the new nursery. The queens came in next. Woodpecker was being pulled along by a very nervous Yellowflower with Cherryheart on the other side.

Silverstripe saw how uncomfortably fat Woodpecker was, carrying her unborn litter. Clearly, she was about to have them, but she carried herself confidently, her head high. Silverstripe could see why she was a Clan cat.

Lionstar had found himself a den in the criss-crossing branches just up the tree. He returned to look around the new Clearing and saw the brown apprentice Rufflepaw.

"Rufflepaw'll need a new Mentor," he said in a low voice, more to himself.

Silverstripe didn't even think about her answer. "How about Nightflower? It'll ensure her trust in the Clan, and she'll worry less about what we think of her."

Lionstar looked at her in surprise. "Yeah," he agreed. "I guess you're right. I'll announce it later."

Silverstripe nodded and looked around. "We looked while examining the surrounding areas. Theres a maize of weeds not far from here, Choking Weeds, we called it. There's a clear path in Choking weeds that could lead to the Gatherings." She looked down. Barkpaw and Coralpaw, and apprentice to Burntecho, were sharing tongues in the new Clearing.

"Good," Lionstar approved. "Great job, Silverstripe." Silverstripe couldn't help feeling that his praise was somewhat empty.

Suddenly there was a scream. Moonpelt came out of nowhere. "Blueheart and Greenshade are missing!"

...

The gatherings. Silverstripe stood awkwardly in the Choking Weeds, her Clanmates around her. She knew that no cat out there could see her, but she could see them. Smashface and another HillClan cat were talking. He was a dark tabby with the brightest amber eyes she had ever seen. Thistlestar was nearby, talking with Mistystar. Puddletail was sitting with Cherryfoot, and to Silverstripe's surprise, Blacktooth was not there.

Lionstar gave the signal and StormClan left the Choking Weeds. Silverstripe could see strange stares as they joined the Gathering. She nodded to Smashface and Puddletail, who were accumulating together in preparation for the upcoming Gathering.

"Silverstripe," Smashface said calmly. Her face tilted to the side. "It is good to see you. Where's Auburnfeather?"

Silverstripe shook her head and muttered, "Not here anymore, and never will be." Though she doubted they understood what she had said.

"So," she asked, wrinkling her nose. "Am I gonna have to put up with Sharpfang tonight?"

" 'Fraid so," Puddletail sighed in empathy.

"He's not _that_ bad," Smashface argued.

"Yeah," Silverstripe smiled awkwardly. "Well, you don't have to share a border with him. He's the most stuck-up cat I've ever met. I honestly don't know how he became FireClan's deputy."

"Uh-oh," Puddletail started as FireClan finally showed up. Silverstripe looked around in half nerves, half hopeful that Sharpfang wouldn't be there that particular night. To her sudden curiosity, she remembered that tonight would be announced what was happening in FireClan to the rest of the Clans. Disappointment sprouted in her; the only thing missing was the fact that both Sharpfang and Thornstar were missing. She wondered vaguely who would be announcing in their place. She was not surprised when Sunstorm jumped up with the other leaders, but _was_ when Jetclaw moved to join them with Ashecho in front.

"Sunstorm," Mistystar demanded. "Why don't you tell us what's going on?"

Sunstorm nodded to her in thanks. "I'll begin first, if I may?" Without waiting for a reply that Silverstripe knew, he began the story that would cure her curiosity. "Sharpfang is no longer with us, and Thornstar appointed me new deputy after his leaving. He died soon after, making me the new leader." Silverstripe gasped. She could see the look of fear in his eyes, the fear of being rejected. "I've already traveled to the Light Camp to get my new name, and shall be known as Sunstar." Silverstripe shook her head. Something about that story wasn't right. "Jetclaw is the new deputy." Silverstripe eyed the black warrior next to her. He was young, strong, and _big_. Then she remembered, or rather, _didn't_ remember, that he had never had an apprentice. That was against the warrior code!

Sunstar continued. "Jetclaw has taken Soddenpaw as an apprentice, Sandclaw has taken Thunderpaw as an apprentice. Riversong has joined the queens in the nursery with two healthy kits, Cedarkit and Trailkit." Silverstripe heard a FireClan queen awe her. Trailkit was the name of one of the many FireClan kits lost to the Redmonsters. Flowertail, now a FireClan elder, was the mother of that kit in particular. Silverstripe, seeing the look of pride on Sunstar's face, guessed that he was the father.

Sunstar said, "Dirtkit, Fieldkit, Mushkit, and Sneezekit are getting their apprentice names tomorrow. We have four new warriors. We welcome Walkstep, Spiderfoot, Wettooth, and Briarfang as full warriors tonight." He added anxiously, "One of our queens, Redheart, was lost under mysterious circumstances. We don not know what has become of her." Silverstripe saw Jetclaw shift his weight out of the corner of her eye. He was nervous about something...probably the power shift when he was such a young warrior. Silverstripe felt that way too.

"Lionstar," Sunstar suggested. "You can go next."

Lionstar looked at him scornfully, but began, "Sunstar, if you please, I request you stay after with the other leaders tonight. We must talk." Sunstar nodded and Lionstar continued. "Our deputy, Auburnfeather, was killed. Silverstripe is our new deputy." For one fleeting second all eyes were on her, and Silverstripe was relieved when the attention turned back to Lionstar. "Because of the circumstances, we have moved camp. While moving our camp, two of our warriors, Blueheart and Greenshade, mysteriously disappeared." Lionstar nodded to Thistlestar to begin. Thistlestar mentioned that more warriors had vanished without a trace, and that now, his queens were missing as well. Mistystar had some interesting information.

"Our Medicine Healer, Blacktooth, has vanished while collecting herbs with Cherryfoot. We scented rogues around where he had been, but no trail or anything." There were now anxious murmurings as the cats came to terms with the fact that they were now prey.

The Clan Gathering broke up, deputies to lead the Clans home. "Fun!" Smashface muttered sarcastically, flicking with her tail for the HillClan cats to follow her. Puddletail and the WaterClan cats were gone. Jetclaw stared at Silverstripe for barely a second before vanishing himself. Silverstripe and the StormClan warriors turned and ran into the Choking Weeds and out around a bend and to the safety of their new Camp, all the while wondering what Lionstar, Mistystar, and Thistlestar all had to say to Sunstar.

...

Lionstar entered the new camp after meeting with Sunstar. The other cats were already tucked neatly away in their dens for the night, all except one.

Silverstripe came from the shadows, her long black tail swishing.

"Lionstar," she hissed angrily. "What did you have to say to Sunstar?"

Lionstar looked at her with his green eyes neutral. "We talked leader to leader. He told me not to tell."

"Well, if I'm deputy, I should know, because if you were to somehow loose leadership, and I were to have to take it, I'd have no idea what was happening. I need to know."

"I didn't say I'm not gonna tell," Lionstar said jokingly. "I knew you'd say something smart like that, so I'd want to tell you." His face went serious. "But this information is top-secret. You tell no one, talk about it to no one but me and not in front of anyone." She dipped her head, taking this as serious as Lionstar.

"Sunstar told us that he had to pick Jetclaw as deputy because he knew he could trust Jetclaw, and Ashecho didn't accept the position." Silverstripe thought of Jetclaw following Ashecho at the Gathering that night. He looked almost scared, while she kept dipping her heads to higher authorities. She knew then what was happening.

"Why couldn't he trust anyone else?" she asked.

"He says that after the battle with us, Sharpfang leapt onto Thornstar and took many of his lives. Cats started battling cats, and it took Ashecho and Sunstar to finally calm Sharpfang down. Several cats were fighting each other, and Sunstar says that when he started trying to find out who was who, every cat claimed loyalty to FireClan. Some cats said that the cat they were fighting, they knew was not loyal, but the other cats said that the original cat was not loyal. Eventually, no cat was loyal. Sunstar was named deputy the night before Thornstar lost his final life. Sunstar doesn't believe he cat trust anyone anymore." Lionstar shook his head. "I made peace with FireClan."

Surprise coursed through Silverstripe. "For good?"

Lionstar snorted. "Not anywhere close. But it is customary that Clan leaders make peace when a new leader is killed in combat. Well, that's how I felt it should be." Silverstripe nodded, understanding making her weak. A wave of fatigue washed over her and she swayed on her feet. Seeing this, Lionstar ordered, "Sleep, Silverstripe. There's still tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Silverstripe sat down outside the nursery. Inside, Yellowflower was helping a pain-filled Woodpecker birth her kits. Silverstripe was sitting outside with Lionstar, keeping him company as the process went on inside. She had lived through that with Lichenpaw, Rainpaw, and Mosspaw. Memories filled her, making her swell with pride. There were memories she would cherish.

Rainpaw and Shadefrost came from the camp entrance. Shadefrost had put his apprentice out on a solo hunt while Walnutfur was on post duty. Rainpaw had wanted to patrol the FireClan border and Shadefrost had offered to go with her.

Silverstripe flicked her ears at them. They looked windblown, as though the wind was fierce out there, but Silverstripe knew it wasn't. Rainpaw stopped with Shadefrost to report that they had seen nothing. Silverstripe spotted Lichenpaw coming out of the elder's den, and Silverstripe beckoned her with her tail.

"Lichenpaw," she ordered as the apprentice came near her. "Rest up! You have night post tonight at the FireClan border. Rainpaw, you have Night Post near the HillClan border, and when Mosspaw gets back, so does he near the Circle Quad." The cats dipped their heads and padded off to the apprentice's den.

Shadefrost didn't even look after her before heading into the warrior's den for a rest.

Yellowflower came out. "She's fine, Lionstar. You may look." Lionstar's tail was wiggling with excitement and he pushed his way in. Silverstripe could see in. Woodpecker was lying in a nest, curling in for some sleep. Silverstripe heard her murmur to Lionstar,

"One tom, Gorgekit. Like the gorge where I met Silverstripe and was led to this Clan and you." Silverstripe could see the bald tom, but he looked like he was an angel, lying beside Woodpecker. His skin, the color of the fur that would grow, was a molted brown. Silverstripe wondered what color his eyes would be.

Reedtail stopped as he passed, peering inside to see the kit. He smiled gently at Woodpecker before moving on. Reedtail and Woodpecker had become good friends. Since they were both born outside the Clan, and with no relatives, the considered each other brother and sister. Silverstripe could see that Lionstar was not jealous of Reedtail. It was _his_ kit having been born from her.

"Gorgekit," he murmured, gazing at the tomkit. "He's beautiful." He walked away, his green pools shimmering with pride. Silverstripe dipped her head to him respectfully and followed, looking around.

"Lionstar," she asked finally. "You told me that you had plans for tonight; what were they?"

"Oh," he gasped, as though remembering for the first time that there were priorities to handle. "I was thinking, Auburnfeather, that we should make Mudpaw, Gingerpaw, and Barkpaw warriors." Silverstripe stopped.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Uh, um..." Silverstripe felt awkward.

"What?" Lionstar smiled jokingly. "Did I say something?"

Silverstripe stared seriously into his green eyes. "Lionstar, um, you just called me...Auburnfeather..."

Lionstar's face fell. He glared at her. "I did not. Why would I call you the name of a cat that's dead?" Silverstripe shook her head. She did not know how to tell him that he had indeed called her the name of a dead cat, and that that dead cat was his sister.

"Lionstar..."

"No!" he snapped suddenly. "Auburnfeather's dead; I wouldn't...you look nothing like...of course you're..."

"Lionstar!" Silverstripe called in alarm. She began to stopped. Other cats were watching now. She had to get him to calm down. "You—"

"I did not call you Auburnfeather!" Lionstar screeched with fury and began to prowl around Silverstripe. She stood completely still, knowing that if Lionstar attacked, she'd die, because she wouldn't fight against him.

"Lionstar," called a weary voice from behind. Yellowflower, Cherryheart, Stemheart, and Speckledflower came from behind. They rushed past Silverstripe and dragged him away. He wasn't fighting them as they rushed him off towards the nursery. Silverstripe guessed that they were taking him to see Woodpecker and Gorgekit.

"Silverstripe," Speckledflower started. "I'm sorry. We've got it."

"What's going on?" demanded Silverstripe, staring at Lionstar from around Speckledflower's body.

"Lionstar's just lost his sister less than a moon ago, what do _you_ think is going on?" Silverstripe remembered how he had seemed when he had ordered the move of camps. He had seemed so desperate, so helpless.

"Oh," was all she could say. "Well, when will he calm down, because he wanted to make warriors tonight..."

"I don't think that will happen," Stemheart murmured, limping over to stand beside Speckledflower. Silverstripe was surprised at how much they looked alike. Speckledflower and Stemheart were sisters, no doubt about it. They acted alike too, and Silverstripe was sure that if Stemheart hadn't been injured all those moons ago that the young she-cat would sleep next to Speckledflower in the warrior's den.

"Well, they're ready, what do we do?"

"You can do it," said a voice from behind once more. Silverstripe gasped as Cherryheart came forth. "SoulClan would not be angry, and at a time like this...Lionstar would appreciate what you'd do for him."

"But..." Silverstripe stammered. Deputies couldn't name new warriors without having gotten their leadership name from SoulClan. Since Silverstripe was Silverstripe, and not Silverstar, she couldn't do the naming ceremony properly.

"Silverstripe, SoulClan would want you to have practice, wouldn't they? Yellowflower is known as Yellowflower, not Yellowpaw, and Whitestar didn't name her then, I did. I'm not the leader. I'm not Cherrystar. You can do it."

"There's a difference between a Medicine Healer and the deputy, Cherryheart, and I'm not it!"

"If it helps any, deputies _can_ rename cats as long as their leader is unable to do it."

"Can't we do this another time?"

"Silverstripe," scolded Stemheart. "Don't you want practice for when you're leader?" Silverstripe shook her head.

"I'm not gonna _be_ a leader, because right now, Lionstar isn't dead!"

"Well, you're not dead either, certainly not old enough to retire, and you have no other destiny." Stemheart looked at her from the side of her face, head tilted. "This is your destiny, why don't you accept?"

"Because..." but Silverstripe didn't have an answer, so she allowed herself to be hurtled up and onto the Greatledge to call a Clan meeting. "Let all cats old enough to hunt for their own prey join here beneath the Greatledge for a Clan meeting!" she gave the call. Her voice shook and she grimaced at the sound of her voice.

The Clan gathered, confusion showing on their faces. Darkclaw sneered up at her. "She thinks she's leader already!"

Silverstripe ignored him, and felt satisfaction when Hollowtail himself hissed Darkclaw silent.

When all cats were gathered, Silverstripe began. She had decided that Goldenpaw was ready for his name as well. She hoped SoulClan saw to it as well. "Goldenpaw, Mudpaw, Barkpaw, and Gingerpaw, step forward." She didn't know what she was doing, but she had heard customary words, and Cherryheart had said something to her before she had leapt up.

"I call upon my SoulClan warrior to look down upon these four apprentices, for they have dedicated themselves to understanding and following your noble codes, and I know that I am not the leader of StormClan, but our leader is unable to commit this meeting, and I, Silverstripe, deputy of StormClan is so. I pray that you understand our problem and accept these four apprentices as warriors in their turn." She turned back to the apprentices, who had a note of surprise on their faces. Gingerpaw was looking thankfully up at her, Barkpaw's tail was quivering in his excitement, Mudpaw looked mildly surprised, if not more than excited, and Goldenpaw looked ecstatic. He had every reason to be. Goldenpaw had been apprentice to longest.

"Barkpaw," she ordered. "Step forward." The tom did so. Silverstripe had never gotten the chance to ask Lionstar what he was going to name them, so Silverstripe thought of one quick. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan at the cost of your life?"

"I do," answered Barkpaw confidently.

Silverstripe continued, "Then, from this moment on, until said otherwise, you shall be known as Barkclaw. Let SoulClan light your path, wherever it may lead!" She grazed the top of his head with her nose and he licked her shoulder in return. She smiled at him as he moved to stand beside Stormclaw.

"Gingerpaw, step forward." The ginger apprentice did so. Silverstripe noticed how she seemed to be a moving stream, a river in motion, in her graceful movements. She was a stream... "Gingerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan at all times, even at the cost of your life?"

Gingerpaw spoke for the first time since the incident with Auburnfeather. Silverstripe wanted to wince at how hoarse her still-gentile voice had become. "I do."

"Then, from this moment on, until said otherwise, you shall be known as Gingerstream. Let SoulClan light your path, wherever it may lead!" Silverstripe touched her nose and whispered, "I like that voice of yours, my Gingerstream." When she lifted her head after getting her returning lick, she saw that Gingerstream was smiling at her. She turned to pad over to Thornfang. They gazed at each other before Silverstripe began again.

"Mudpaw, step forward." She smiled proudly at her first apprentice, the apprentice that she'd remember forever. "Mudpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Though Silverstripe thought she knew the answer.

"I do." His pride matched hers, and she stared warmly into his green pools, trying to show him that there were no hard feelings on her. The look in his eyes suggested that he felt the same way.

"Then, from this moment on, until said otherwise, you shall be known as Mudpelt. Let SoulClan light your path, wherever it may lead!" She grazed his head with her nose, and murmured to him, "I will remember you always."

He licked her shoulder and stood beside her, looking around awkwardly. His Mentor was currently sitting in the nursery, trying to feel better. Silverstripe smiled down at him and whispered, "I'm your first Mentor, remember?"

He stared up at her with almost accusatory eyes, but his smile gave him away. She turned to the impatient Goldenpaw.

"Goldenpaw," she said to him finally. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," he held his head proudly, but his eyes flicked to Darkclaw for only a second. Darkclaw looked more than proud, or angry...

"Then, from this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Goldenshadow. Let SoulClan light your path, wherever it may lead!" The new warrior licked her shoulder respectfully as she touched his head.

When he stood next to Darkclaw, she shouted, "Touch noses!" The new warriors and now senior warriors touched noses. Silverstripe and Mudpelt touched noses, Silverstripe both priding her first apprentice and stepping in for Lionstar, who was at the moment unavailable.

When the older warriors and new warriors had touched and shared, Silverstripe said, "Goldenshadow, Gingerstream, Barkclaw, and Mudpelt. Tonight, you will guard the camp in silent vigil while we sleep." The new warriors dipped their heads without words, and began to divvy up the camp with their tails.

Stonetail, Dawnfrost, Orangepaw, Rufflepaw, Daisypaw, Flowerpaw and Coralpaw crowded around the warriors as they moved away. Silverstripe could see Coralpaw eying Barkclaw in a manner that Silverstripe was sure she knew from Softfur.

Speaking of the tom...as the Clan began to break up, everyone talking about where Lionstar was, Silverstripe felt a cat brush her back. She saw Softfur, with Stormclaw and Moonpelt waiting patiently.

"Great job, Silverstripe," he purred. She began to lick his sides, the start of sharing tongues, but no deputy ever got to share tongues anymore.

Other cats surged over to congratulate the new warriors. Barkclaw and Goldenshadow were popular, so was Mudpelt. Gingerstream was very popular too, apparently, and to Silverstripe's surprise, cats surrounded her along with her brothers, congratulating her profusely. Though, she didn't seem to take it well, her eyes were wide with every new cat that came.

Silverstripe turned away from them, hoping against all hope that she hadn't ruined the Clan.

...

Silverstripe twisted in her sleep. She was dreaming again. The baby vole, this time. It swelled. Silverstripe could tell it was pregnant, carrying heavily. She stared at it. The vole swelled fatter than any vole possibly could. Suddenly, it burst, and tiny foxes came rushing out...

"Be careful where you place your paws, look before you step," whispered a soft voice in her ear.

Silverstripe awoke with a start. She looked around the camp. Softfur murmured something non-understandable from where he lay next to her. Mudpelt, on the other side of the warrior's den, lifted his head, green eyes open, looked around, muttered something indecipherable, and rested his head once again.

Silverstripe didn't want to go back to sleep. Ever since the naming ceremonies several days before, she kept dreaming of the vole giving birth to tiny foxes. The last dream she had had about voles and foxes had been about Shadefrost torturing Mosspaw in training sessions. Of course, the vole in that dream had been the father to a mouse's kits, and Silverstripe knew that those voles had been Softfur and Rainpaw. She twisted uncomfortably. Softfur wasn't pregnant, but did that mean that Rainpaw wasn't?

...

Lichenpaw looked around. Rainpaw had just come from Yellowflower's den and was almost crying with the weight of what she knew. Lichenpaw needed Silverstripe right now to help with Rainpaw's situation. Rainpaw had winced when Lichenpaw had suggested there mother, but the knew of no other choice.

Lichenpaw looked around again. There she was! The deputy was walking to the warrior's den. It was almost night time in the StormClan camp, and Silverstripe had worked hard all day.

"Silverstripe!" called Lichenpaw, rushing over. Lichenpaw stopped suddenly. She knew now of how to start this...it was too late. Silverstripe was padding over.

"What?" she asked in a serious voice. Lichenpaw winced, regretting that she had said anything. Remembering Rainpaw, Lichenpaw asked,

"How is my training going?"

Silverstripe tilted her head to the side suspiciously. "Great," She added awkwardly, "I was thinking of talking to Lionstar about getting you three your warrior names." Lichenpaw almost cheered. This was just what they needed. Now to push for information...

"Really, when?"

Silverstripe's eyes stretched wide. "I don't know. Probably in a moon. We need apprentices until Bloomkit and Thrushkit are ready. You just be patient. Now, is that all you needed?"

Lichenpaw shook her head before she realized what she had done. Her own eyes stretched as she realized what she was doing.

"Well, spit it out."

"Rainpaw's pregnant," she spat out, just like Silverstripe had said to do. Silverstripe's tail stopped twitching in it's natural way.

"What?"

"She's carrying kits. We need our names. Battle training just doesn't suffice, and hunting will become a problem. So will the law."

Silverstripe shook her head. "Rainpaw!" she called, beckoning her daughter with a flicker of her tail.

"She won't say who the father is," warned Lichenpaw. "Trust me, I asked."

"That's okay," said Silverstripe. "You can always tell." Rainpaw sauntered over and hung her head.

"I know what I did was stupid, I was seduced..."

"Rainpaw, right now, I'm concerned more for the kits and your safety than I am your punishment right now." Silverstripe glared at her daughter. "Though, SoulClan will find punishment for your actions. Like they didn't blame me, I'm not going to blame you for being seduced by breaking the warrior code, though believe me, SoulClan will punish you."

Lichenpaw was tempted to ask how, but didn't. Now was not the time.

"Rainpaw, come with me," ordered Silverstripe. Lichenpaw followed. They went to Yellowflower's den where Woodpecker was getting her Gorgekit checked out.

"Yellowflower," said Silverstripe. "Sorry to interrupt, Woodpecker." Woodpecker dipped her head, showing her nonchalance at being interrupted.

"Yellowflower," Silverstripe began again. "Rainpaw says that she is carrying, is this true?"

Yellowflower bent over the apprentice and ordered kindly, "Lie down." Rainpaw did so.

Yellowflower stood over her, rubbing her stomach, pushing in some places, asking questions. As Lichenpaw had told them, Rainpaw didn't mention who the father was, and when she was asked it, she didn't answer.

"Well," said Yellowflower at last. "I do believe so." She glared down at the tiny apprentice. "I believe that she went and mated too early. I don't know what to tell you. Lionstar won't take to this treachery very well."

"Well," said Silverstripe. "I was thinking of trying to get her at least her warrior name within the next moon. Do you think I can do it?"

"Probably. With Lionstar so crazy recently..." Silverstripe winced at Yellowflower's words. "We'll see what a girl like you can do."

"In the least, we have a moon. And I don't know if her pregnancy will last that long let alone be able to be hidden." Yellowflower shook herself.

"Do you want it to be hidden. Maybe the truth is just what the Clan needs." There was wisdom in her words, but Lichenpaw could see the hesitation in her mother's eyes.

"I think one more treachery this moon will send them all into a fit of nightmares. I think it's the last thing they need on their minds. With Lionstar so kooky, with Auburnfeather's death, with the camp changes, with me and Softfur, with me as deputy, with everything going wrong recently..." Silverstripe shook herself. "With all the disappearances, I think the last thing they want to hear is that there are traitors in our Clan."

Yellowflower looked at her. "We can say that she was seduced, and that there is only _one_ traitor in StormClan."

"Yeah, but what would the father say about that? I think we should hide it, and if we're caught, we can resort to that." Yellowflower looked at her.

"The decision is not yours to make."

Silverstripe swelled. "And it is yours?"

"No." Yellowflower looked at Rainpaw. "It is the mother's."

Silverstripe looked at Rainpaw. "What do you want, Sweetpaw? We'll help you no matter what."

Rainpaw looked at them, her eyes troubled. "I'm not betraying their father," she said at last. "We hide it."

...

To Silverstripe it seemed impossible. Hiding the fact that her child was pregnant. She held her ground, though. For the better of the Clan, they would hide it.

"Yellowflower," croaked a hoarse Woodpecker from the corner. She'd had a small bit of a cold, but she was fighting it hard. "I know what we can do. It won't be easy, but it's possible."

"What?" asked Yellowflower keenly.

"We slow down her pregnancy like the Citylegs did to me," answered Woodpecker simply.

"How?" Yellowflower demanded to know. Woodpecker smiled at her.

"There's an herb. It's called turn-up, or dusk leaf. What it does is slows down the hormones that pregnancy has. The children will be okay, but it'll slow down the growth process."

"Where do we find it?"

Woodpecker looked around, and Yellowflower, following her gaze, ended up studying the walls of branches and small trees surrounding them. "It's found in the bark of small trees." Woodpecker informed her.

Yellowflower glared at her. "Which kind of trees?"

"I don't know. Any, I guess. I remember once meeting a Medicine Cat from different Clans, said this is what he knew, said he needed it. I think he mentioned birch, but I cannot be sure."

Rainpaw was once more the center of everybodys' eyesight. "Rainpaw," ordered Yellowflower, walking over to a certain crossing bark. "Chew on this until you taste juice. Once you taste juice, suck it dry. You better earn your warrior name within a moon, because that's the most you've got at this point." Rainpaw began to do what she was told.

"I'm nervous," admitted Woodpecker. "I may be wrong, and that could endanger her kits..."

"No," said Yellowflower surely. "Don't be nervous. Whatever happens happens under SoulClan's watchful eyes."

* * *

**Okay, so this is a very strange chapter. I'm sorry for anything that seems odd or off. I wrote it like two years ago and I'm FINALLY posting it now. haha Anyway...a preggo apprentice. It's supposed to represent a very human quality. You know like a pregnant teenager? Anyway hope you like.**

**~Cara Lea  
**


	13. Chapter 11

It's been a while. I decided to keep uploading because I wrote this in seventh grade (uh huh!) so it's cute and precious lol

hope you enjoy the nostalgia!

-Cara Lea

* * *

Chapter 11

Silverstripe padded forward slowly. She was on sunhigh patrol with Tigerfang and Lichenpaw. She looked around. The HillClan border was empty, no cats on either side other than the patrolling trio.

"Silverstripe," Tigerfang started suddenly. "I need to talk to you." Silverstripe faced him. "Alone," he added meaningfully, gesturing to Lichenpaw. Silverstripe flicked her tail.

"Lichenpaw, go on ahead. We'll be there in a moment. Scream if you need anything." Lichenpaw did as told, rushing off ahead, probably wondering what this was all about. When she was out of range, Tigerfang began. "I was thinking about...leaving...StormClan."

Silverstripe stared at him. This was becoming hopeless! "What did you plan to do after you leave? Tigerfang, I cannot hold you back, but you must have plans...?"

"Yes," he assured her. "As a matter of fact, I do." He tooth a deep breath. "I was thinking of joining HillClan." Silverstripe stared at him, dumbfounded. "You see, my brother, Rowanfoot, was once deputy of HillClan. No one honored his death. Cloudfall says they just buried him at the HillClan/StormClan border at the Thunderpath. I was thinking about it since then...I want _somebody_ to honor him, at least. Even if his ambitions made him a terrible leader, he was a great warrior, and I believe that he would have made a great friend, if someone had actually cared for him."

Silverstripe wasn't about to tell him that Cloudfall did all of what Tigerfang wanted to do. She honored his body so loyally that she almost wasn't a part of the Clan. This would only make him more angry.

"Silverstripe," he pleaded. "I don't know what to do, how to go about this."

"The Gathering," Silverstripe said, her idea popping into her head. He stared at her in confusion. "The Gathering. No one really knows for sure where the HillClan camp is except for the HillClan warriors. Go at the Gathering. Go with us _to_ the Gathering, and _go_ with HillClan. It's that simple."

"It's _not_ simple, Silverstripe!" he wailed, exasperated. Silverstripe shook her head. "Yeah, it's simple _getting_ to HillClan, but actually _joining_ it!"

"Rowanfoot got in," Silverstripe reminded him. "He somehow proved to them that he was a loyal HillClan cat at heart. It's something you feel, Tigerfang, and if you're more loyal to HillClan...the Gathering's not long from now, I'll make sure you go."

Tigerfang wasn't the only one who wanted to leave. It wasn't only but the next day when Orangepaw approached Silverstripe. "Silverstripe," he murmured. "I hear that you and Tigerfang had a talk about leaving Clans."

"Where did you hear that from?" asked Silverstripe. Surely Tigerfang hadn't announced that he was joining HillClan.

"Lichenpaw," he answered awkwardly. Silverstripe cursed her apprentice. Lichenpaw hadn't run ahead after all. "Anyway...I was also thinking of leaving StormClan."

"Is HillClan that popular?" asked Silverstripe. Orangepaw grimaced.

"Ewe, no, I'm not joining HillClan!" He shook his head and spoke as though it was obvious. "I'm joining WaterClan."

"May I ask why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I've always admired WaterClan for the strong warriors, and fishing doesn't sound so bad. I admire Puddletail and his niceness and strength, and Larchwing...Larchwing's Larchwing."

Silverstripe oh'd in understanding. "I get it; you and Larchwing, huh?"

"Well," he said, shuffling his paws in embarrassment. "I wouldn't mind if Larchwing wanted to be my mate..."

"_Mind,_" Silverstripe teased. "You wouldn't _mind_ if she wanted to be your mate. But you would _mind_ if she _didn't_ want to be your mate."

"No," he corrected her. "I wouldn't _mind_ either way." Silverstripe stared at him and understood how hard this must be.

Something dawned on her. He respected the WaterClan warriors in the same manner that Tigerfang did HillClan. Maybe...

"Come with me," she ordered. Orangepaw followed her to the elder's den.

"Silverstripe, Orangepaw. Oh, Orangepaw, are you in _trouble_!" scoffed Cherryheart playfully. "Because we could always use some apprentice in trouble to entertain us."

Silverstripe shook her head. "No, no ones in trouble. Actually, we're hoping you could entertain us with a history lesson." Cherryheart tilted her head to the side.

"You are, no doubt, the oldest living cat in StormClan."

"No doubt," Cherryheart added vaguely, eying Orangepaw.

"Well, Orangepaw here's been feeling less at home in StormClan, and feels a more useful WaterClan warrior. We were hoping you could explain his family tree to us so we could see if he has WaterClan blood in him." Orangepaw stared at Silverstripe with wide eyes. He hadn't thought of that.

"Well, let me think, here, ah, yes!" She stared at them. "Sit down, sit down. You have a long story ahead of you...

"Orangepaw, did you know that you are directly related to Rustystar?"

Orangepaw's head tilted in confusion. "Who's Rustystar?"

"Rustystar was the leader before Whitestar," Cherryheart explained. Orangepaw looked as though he felt important after that. "He wasn't the _nicest_ leader in the forest, but he made a great leader out of Whitetooth, let me tell you. Well, somehow, he caught the heart of a WaterClan queen, Skyheart. They had two kits and split them. Flightwind stayed in WaterClan with her mother, Fieldwhisker went to StormClan with his father." Cherryheart smiled at him. "Fieldwhisker had two kits of his own: Drythroat and Pearfoot." Silverstripe remembered Pearfoot as an elder when she was younger. "Drythroat had two kits, Hollowtail, and Greenshade. You know that you're the one and only child of Greenshade." Cherryheart smiled at her. "You're directly descended from Rustystar...and Skyheart, the WaterClan queen." Silverstripe understood. Orangepaw, like Tigerfang was having, was showing signs that he belonged with family in a different Clan. StormClan was simply not the Clan for those cats. Although it should bother her, Silverstripe was okay with them leaving. Who wanted unloyal warriors in the Clan?

Silverstripe followed Lionstar up to the Circle Quad, Orangepaw and Tigerfang on her sides. She planned on talking to Mistystar and Thistlestar about the warriors switching Clans. She hoped that they were okay with it.

Silverstripe stood at the edge of the Clearing as the rest of the Clan spread out. WaterClan and HillClan were here. How much time did that give them to talk about it before FireClan arrived at the Gathering? Not much. She would need more time to talk to Thistlestar and a few mangy moments and convince him that Tigerfang honestly felt more loyal to HillClan than to StormClan. Mistystar would be easy enough to convince...

"Orangepaw," she ordered. "Come with me. Tigerfang, wait here." Silverstripe led Orangepaw up to Mistystar.

"Mistystar," she began awkwardly. "Mistystar, this is Orangepaw."

"Hello," greeted Mistystar in a friendly manor. "How may I help you, Orangepaw?"

Orangepaw did not speak. Silverstripe did. "Mistystar, Orangepaw has a family history leading back to one called Skyheart..."

"Oh, her!" Mistystar exclaimed. "You have! Well, isn't that sweet. You're great great grandfather is Rustystar, then. You're related to one of StormClan's great leaders, you are."

"Yes," Silverstripe was getting annoyed. Couldn't Mistystar see where she was taking this? Probably, but was also avoiding it. "But he is also related to one of the oldest cats to have ever lived in any Clan, but who lived in WaterClan." She stared into Mistystar's eyes. "Well, this heritage of his is coming to haunt him..." In Mistystar's eyes, you could see that she knew where this was heading. "...you want another warrior?"

Mistystar looked warmly at Orangepaw. "Of course, I'm willing to accept any cat of relations to Skyheart into our Clan. Technically, we could call him ours, and there's nothing you can say about it. Then again, he could say no. That's what's happening now, I see."

"Exactly..." Silverstripe was distracted. Thistlestar was jumping onto the Flat Rock. The Gathering was about to begin. Sunstar was already there. "He'll go home with you after the Gathering?"

"Yes," Mistystar was already moving to the Flat Rock. Silverstripe stepped quickly over to the deputies to let her through. Orangepaw looked greatly relieved. Tigerfang looked panic stricken.

"Smashface," hissed Silverstripe. But Smashface ignored her to listen as Thistlestar began the Gathering. Lionstar went last. No new news. Mudpelt, Gingerstream, Goldenshadow, and Barkclaw were new warriors. To Silverstripe's surprise, no other cats had mysteriously disappeared since the last Gathering. Maybe things were starting to settle down...and then Thistlestar and Mistystar said their ending of the Gathering information. They had been cut off from each other by a new border placed by rogues. Silverstripe could scent a rank, unrecognizable scent from somewhere. WaterClan and HillClan territories had been cut down considerably because of a new boundary. There were hoots and jeers from all Clans.

As the Gathering ended, Tigerfang was one of the last thoughts on Silverstripe's mind, Silverstripe saw Mistystar beckoning Orangepaw with her tail. Orangepaw dipped his head to Brownstripe once before disappearing at a run over the hill and into bowl territory. Then, Silverstripe remembered. She was sending Tigerfang into HillClan territory with no cat from either Clan knowing what has happened.

...

Silverstripe padded around the camp in circles. Softfur and Silverstripe had been able to convince Lionstar that Rainpaw, Lichenpaw, and Mosspaw could get their warriors names, but it hadn't been easy. Lionstar had disagreed, and it wasn't until Rainpaw saved him from a small HillClan attack at the border that he had. Silverstripe had been there.

Three HillClan cats, Frostsmoke, Twinepaw, and Tanheart. Silverstripe had asked about Tigerfang. Lionstar had not been too happy when he had found out after the Gathering that two of their cats had up and left, but he had said that if they wanted to leave StormClan, that's better than mixed loyalties infesting his Clan.

Tanheart had said that all was well, nothing more, nothing less. Twinepaw had said that he had great potential. Frostsmoke said that he'll do. Tigerfang had not been seen or scented since he had left StormClan. Lionstar hadn't said a word.

When Frostsmoke had said something extremely rude about StormClan and it's patheticness in loosing warriors to HillClan, Lionstar had suddenly attacked. Rainpaw had broken up the fight, chasing Frostsmoke over a hill. Yellowflower had said that the kits inside her were safe, but she couldn't be sure that Rainpaw would be. So far, Rainpaw seemed happy with herself.

So now, Silverstripe was back in camp, pacing as she waited impatiently for Lionstar to get a move on. Lionstar, seeing her impatience, started the meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt for their own prey, join here beneath the Greatledge for a Clan Meeting!" Cats gathered. Lionstar started right away. "Mosspaw, step forward. Do you agree to follow the warrior code at all times, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Silverstripe stared down proudly at her son. "I do."

"Then, from this moment on, until said otherwise, you shall be known as Mossface. Let SoulClan light your path, wherever it may lead!" Silverstripe saw Lionstar touch Mossface's head and Mossface licked his shoulder in return.

"Lichenpaw, step forward!" It seemed that Lionstar was putting Rainpaw off until last, as though he knew that every moment she spent an apprentice was another she was at risk. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Lichenpaw held her head high and stated loudly, "I do."

"Then, from this moment on, until said otherwise, you shall be known as Lichenfur. Let SoulClan light your path, wherever it may lead!" Lionstar and Lichenfur touched and licked one another before she moved to stand beside Silverstripe. Silverstripe stared proudly down at her apprentice, and her daughter.

"Rainpaw, step forward." Rainpaw did so slowly, not rushing a thing. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Rainpaw said softly, looking around proudly. She looked so much like Softfur, Silverstripe wondered how they could have hidden it.

"Then, from this moment on, until said otherwise, you shall be known as Rainpelt. Let SoulClan light your path, wherever it may lead!" The newly named Rainpelt touched noses with Lionstar and stepped back to let the Clan begin their cheer.

Silverstripe touched noses with Lichenfur, whispering, "I'm so proud, and thankful, to you, my apprentice, my child, my warrior." Lichenfur purred with a great pride and sadness that no one else in this Clan could feel.

...

Three nights passed and Rainpelt moved into the nursery.


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The StormClan camp glittered under the stars as the moon shone high. The camp was all asleep, no cat was awake. Up in the Circle Quad, up in the sky, cats were not sleeping.

Suddenly, the stars began to move. Cats leapt out of their places, and stood silent on the ground, making a clear path to the nursery. One large star in particular leapt down. She was rather large, with the sweet scent of WaterClan having once clung to her fur. She had icy blue eyes, and dark blue fur, fur the color of tag leaves. Her blue eyes glowed and she walked at a slow pace to the nursery. Cats surrounded her and swelled around her, all wanting to see the cat inside. A large white cat stepped forward protectively, though her huge white pelt, icy eyes, and long claws were no match for this cat.

"Frostheart," she questioned. "I ask once more, are you _sure_ that you want to do this?"

"As sure as the sun shines, Whitestar," answered Frostheart. "My kit belongs to earth, to the warriors; My kit deserves a _life_, Whitestar."

Whitestar dipped her head. "I know, so does mine, but I'm not giving Mintkit away."

"I'm not asking you to," answered the dark blue warrior curtly. She side-stepped the onetime great leader and walked into the nursery. There lay a gentile queen, her amber eyes closed as she slept. Her rainy fur was washed, and the scent of herb emanated from her. The warriors around the nursery were all looking in to get a look at her.

"Rainpelt," whispered Frostheart, stepping closely and lying next to her. "Rainpelt, you are asleep, you are subconsciously listening to me in your sleep." The she-cat twitched, but didn't respond in any other way.

"Rainpelt," continued the blue warrior gently. "You have been blessed with two healthy kits soon to be born." She prodded to growing belly softly, as to indicate it without disturbing neither kits nor mother who slept beside her. "But I died carrying a kit, a kit that was never born, Rainpelt. It is your punishment, your destiny to have this kit as well." The she-cat stood and nosed Rainpelt's nose. A shock wave ran through the queen and she lay so still, you wouldn't believe she was sleeping.

"Rainpelt," whispered Frostheart, leaning closely to her belly and pressing her nose into it. A flash flew from her nose and coursed through the she-cat. Rainpelt spasmed, but did not wake. Frostheart whispered into the belly, "Rainpelt, take care of my Tagkit for me."


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Silverstripe looked up at the sound of screaming. She recognized that sound.

_Rainpelt's kitting, early too,_ she thought to herself. They had given her that herb a moon ago, and it wore off just in time for her to kit.

Silverstripe actually beat Yellowflower to the nursery. The deputy stood back as Yellowflower reached down to help the kitting queen. Woodpecker, who was back in the nursery with Gorgekit, lay watching in one corner.

Silverstripe stood back as three kits were born. One was a she-kit that looked exactly like Rainpelt, only bald with no hair yet. The only she-kit. The others were tomkits. One was a bright yellow tom that reminded Silverstripe painfully of someone she knew, though she couldn't place it. When she remembered, she almost screamed with agony. This kit was an exact replica of what Sunstar would have been in the StormClan nursery.

The last kit was the most scary. He was a dark purple blue fur already grown in, and eyes open. His icy blue eyes darted around to every one, and he was not wailing for milk. He was watching everyone. Was it just Silverstripe, or did he look like he already knew her...

She listened to the naming from Rainpelt. She named the yellow tom Flashkit, in honor of Flashstreak, the FireClan she-cat, the she-kit Bubblekit, because of her fur, but she could think of no name for the dark blue tom.

"Nomilkkit?" she suggested lamely. "I mean, he doesn't seem to want any." She was right. The tomkit wasn't even looking at his mother's nipples for milk. "Icekit, so he can be called Iceeyes when he's a warrior?"

Yellowflower was sniffing him profusely, stopped and looked at his fur, and spoke, "Tagkit, in honor of the leaf that is so rare?"

"Why Tagkit?" asked Rainpelt.

"Tag has the exact undercolor as his fur," Yellowflower informed her. "It matches exactly." Rainpelt nodded.

"It's better than any other name we have so far. I'm not naming him Bluekit for Blueheart, and it's better than Icekit for his eyes. I'd like to see Lionstar name Nomilkpaw as a warrior. What, No-milk-after-kitting-heart?"

Silverstripe couldn't suppress a laugh. "That's a mouthful!"

Was it just Silverstripe, or was Tagkit laughing too?

...

The days went by slowly after Tagkit's birth. By now, it was known that Rainpelt had started carrying early. Even though the kits were born, Rainpelt still wouldn't say who the father was. Every cat was guessing, though. Some thought Reedtail, others thought Thornfang, some thought even Sunstar was a possibility. Of course, there was no cat who could deny that the beautiful Rainpelt was their mate unless asked. To Silverstripe, it was as though since Tagkit was born, attention was drawn to the nursery, to the tomkit so beautiful, and the cat who had carried him.

Things between HillClan and StormClan were no better. Rumors were flying that there were HillClan cats wanting to join StormClan. Lionstar thought that if they did, he'd rip them to shreds.

It was a bad day when Silverstripe awoke to Moonpelt shaking her.

"Silverstripe!" she sobbed and cried in panic.

"What?" moaned Silverstripe, sitting up and staring comfortingly into her friend's eyes. "What happened?"

"Flowerpaw!" cried Moonpelt, careless to keep her voice down for the other warriors.

"What about her?"

Silverstripe saw the panic and realized that she was about to get bad news. She wondered what could be so bad. Flowerpaw was of course not in the camp, Silverstripe had set her up for Night Post near the Circle Quad. She beckoned for the quivering Moonpelt to explain.

"She's gone!" she cried. "I went to the post you had her at, and she's not there. There's no scent or anything! She just vanished..."

"Are you sure?" asked Silverstripe, beginning to panic. "Maybe she just—"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Suddenly she snarled. "HillClan have her, HillClan—"

"Have who?" asked Lichenfur's voice from a nest in the corner.

Moonpelt answered before Silverstripe could. "Flowerpaw!"

"Calm down," ordered a voice from the entrance to the warrior's den. Silverstripe looked up and saw Lionstar. She expected him to look at her, send out a search party, and to call Yellowflower to calm her, but instead, he let Moonpelt rush over to him and listened to her story.

"HillClan have my sister!" she cried in outrage and panic all in one. "My poor apprentice, my poor Flowerpaw...I wonder what they did to her!" She looked around at all the dubious faces glaring at her and turned to Lionstar, "You gotta believe me!" she wailed. "You gotta..."

To everyone's surprise, Lionstar said, "I believe you, Moonpelt." He hissed and added, "They have taken more warriors than are welcome. It all started with Rowanfoot, who thought he was above the warrior code! Well, now, it's worn off on them! They believe that HillClan can take whatever they want. They have Tigerfang under the delusion that Rowanfoot was a good cat, worth the effort to remember. They have taken more territory for themselves than necessary, and now they have Flowerpaw!" His eyes flashed hatefully. "Maybe they take more warriors to fill up their territory." He looked at Moonpelt, who even she, was staring at him as though he had lost it.

His face contorted. "We attack at Sunhigh!"


	16. Chapter 14

Prepare yourself...this is a confusing chapter. (granted, I did write it five years ago when I was just 12 or 13)

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Silverstripe had no say in the matter. The warriors gathered at the hill bordering for HillClan and StormClan, sending swift-footed Soddenfoot to lead HillClan to the border. When Thistlestar showed up with his warriors ("no doubt!" Lionstar had cried) StormClan would attack. Silverstripe was sure that this was illegal, but couldn't make Lionstar see reason.

The battle started on Soddenfoot. Thistlestar came back carrying him in his jaws. The warrior was trying to get away, but the HillClan warriors had beaten him to scraps. A cry came from Speckledflower and when Thistlestar dropped him at Lionstar's feet, she grabbed him and dragged him back in the direction of camp. Lionstar called over his shoulder, "You take him back, and get Woodpecker out here. You stay and defend Gorgekit with Soddenfoot. Yellowflower will look after him."

Everyone was there except Rainpelt, the elders, the kits, Speckledflower, Soddenfoot, and Yellowflower when Woodpecker showed up. Silverstripe remembered uncomfortably that the last time every warrior had rushed off to fight, all but Nightflower, Goldenshadow, Reedtail, Greenshade, Blueheart and the elders had been left behind. Many cats had died, Reedtail had just been Reed, the loner, Goldenshadow had been Goldenkit to Goldenpaw, and now Blueheart and Greenshade were missing. The tension kept on rising. Silverstripe noticed that Thistlestar had kept Tigerfang back at camp, probably not wanting him to turn against his new Clanmates.

"Lionstar," cried Thistlestar. "You weak, pathetic fool! You send us a warrior while your entire Clan wait to attack us. We're not blind, you know?" Lionstar didn't even bother to talk, he just screamed, "Attack!" To Silverstripe, Thistlestar was smart. Thistlestar had not brought Tigerfang there, so there was no attempt at treachery from his new warrior. His best fighters and biggest warriors were there. Crystalpaw was even there, and Silverstripe knew how good a fighter Medicine Cats were. She caught a glimpse of her chasing Stormclaw, but nothing else.

Thistlestar was avoiding Lionstar, abiding to the Code of Honor that no leader should fight another unless it a severe problem only Clan leaders could handle. No, he was after Brownstripe, though why he didn't attack Silverstripe was out of her mind.

Lionstar was okay with Smashface though, he was making a toy out of her, if that toy could fight back. When he broke off of her, there were scars no doubtingly forming on his flank. But he didn't break away because of a rough fight with Smashface. His eyes were on Thistlestar. Thistlestar stood gaping at the ground at his feet. Silverstripe felt sick when she saw that blood was pooling there. The fresh copper tang hit her mouth and she felt sick. A new scent reached her, a scent she recognized...

Lionstar was now standing there too. All battle had stopped as a cry escaped Lionstar's throat. "Traitor!" he screeched. When he moved, Silverstripe could see the cat at the HillClan leader's feet. Woodpecker...a death blow...Lionstar's mate...Gorgekit with no mother...

Silverstripe stared in open mouth as Thistlestar explained. "I didn't know she was dying, Lionstar. I just pounced on her to pin her, and she's dead!" Lionstar was by now seething with rage. He eyed the body of his mate, murmuring pathetically,

"Woodpecker, my love, my warrior, my child's mother—oh Gorgekit!—my fault, I did this to you!" He stared at the body with complete insanity written on his face. "If only...if only I'd...if only I'd sent for Rainpelt instead..." Even though she felt bad for him, Silverstripe felt stung at his words. If he'd had sent for Rainpelt, it might've been _her_ dead instead. He'd rather have Silverstripe in ruins than Woodpecker dead..._what would I've done?_

By now, Lionstar was beginning to stalk Thistlestar. HillClan warriors were unsheathing their claws, glaring at Lionstar, as though daring him to make a wrong move. There was nothing they could've done.

Lionstar leapt at his fellow leader with a cry of outrage and pinned him.

"If you like killing warriors so much, let's see how _you_ like it!" And Lionstar bit hard onto the helpless leader's neck. Thistlestar spasmed violently and began to twitch and shudder as though in a seizure. Lionstar watched with satisfaction as the HillClan warriors drove him back with teeth and claws bared and Smashface stepped forward. There was a pained look on her face and she kept muttering,

"Fallenstar, Fallenstar, Fallenstar..." Silverstripe couldn't understand how she felt, could only sympathize, as the great Thistlestar himself died in front of her again and again. If that were Lionstar instead...Silverstripe would be in a panic.

Thistlestar suddenly began to slow as more lives were lost. Then, with one massive shudder, he lay completely still. His face was contorted in horror and grief.

"No!" wailed Smashface, throwing her head back. "Thistlestar, no, Thistlestar...don't...come back...I'm not ready for leadership!" But Thistlestar did not come back. Lionstar finally stopped squirming. He stared at the bodies on the ground in front of him.

"He deserved it," he said, desperation covering his face. "He deserved it, he killed Woodpecker...he killed her..." With a last look at Thistlestar's unmoving body, the StormClan leader reared up on his hind legs and roared, his face contorting once more. Unspeakable emotions erupted from him and he tore free, for the forest. No cat followed him, no cat could.

Silverstripe stared after him and walked up to Smashface.

"Smashface," she murmured, taking control while Lionstar was away. "No matter what he says, no cat deserves that, especially Thistlestar." Smashface stared at her with empty eyes.

"Silverstripe," she hissed lowly, so that no other cat could hear. "I'm not mad at you, or at StormClan...I'm not sure I'm capable. I'm more sympathetic, you were under the leadership of that psycho-maniac!" Silverstripe didn't even take offense. There was truth in her words. "Wait and see if her returns," ordered Smashface, louder now. "When he does, HillClan will wait for him!" She flicked her tail, and the HillClan cats gathered the body of their fallen leader and carried him back to their camp on the other side of the Thunderpath. Tigerfang was among them now, and he didn't look very happy with StormClan at all.

Silverstripe took control of her Clan. "Stormclaw," she ordered and her brother approached her. "Take Woodpecker back to camp and sit vigil tonight. I'm staying to wait for Lionstar. You're in control of the camp while I'm here."

...

Three days later, and no Lionstar. Smashface had gone by to go to the Light Camp, Silverstripe giving her permission as she passed. Smashstar had returned with a strange light in her eyes. She seemed to be getting better.

Finally, as the stars lit the sky on the last night, Silverstripe slipped once more into a fitful sleep.

_The stars moved. Silverstripe watched them, awestruck. One big star in particular began to pad forward and she saw the cat as they suddenly stood next to her._

"_Whitestar!" she cried. "Whitestar, I need you. What do I do?"_

_The great white leader looked at her, already fading, she murmured, "Silverstripe, go back to StormClan. They need you there."_

"_But Lionstar..."_

"_Lionstar is not returning. He needs to find himself before he is fit to rejoin the Clan. StormClan are leaderless, Silverstripe, and you're the cat for the job..." the white leader faded, leaving Silverstripe on the border._

The Gathering was that night! Silverstripe had forgotten. It was decided that afterward, she would go to the Light Camp. StormClan could wait no longer.

She looked around. The cats were in shock at her words. Lionstar will not return. Silverstripe, Yellowflower, and her deputy would go to the Light Camp as soon as possible. Silverstripe was not excited. She'd have to announce that her leader had left them to become a rogue...then she remembered Sharpfang. Sunstar had said that Sharpfang had left them. The way he had said it, it sounded as though Sharpfang had died. That's how she would say it. _Lionstar is no longer with us..._

Gorgekit was the hardest part. He'd be feeding with Rainpelt since Woodpecker died, and they had no warriors to spare. It must have been rough, but Rainpelt looked as though it were a job she'd take any day.

...

Silverstripe led the group out of camp. Stormclaw, though unknowingly, was going to be her deputy. It made sense for her brother to lead with her. Brownstripe and Hollowtail would lead the Clan home afterward.

Silverstripe sat in the undergrowth, just watching at first. Smashstar sat where Thistlestar usually sat and looked around. Silverstripe wondered if there were certain places dedicated to just the leader of certain Clans. Talonfang, a brave dark tabby warrior was sitting where Smashface had sat while deputy. Silverstripe had seen him while they went to the Light Camp. He was their new deputy.

FireClan, HillClan, and WaterClan were already there, making StormClan late. Silverstripe prepared herself for the onslaught that would never end after tonight, but didn't even move before every cat was gasping, and not just the cats from StormClan.

Between HillClan and WaterClan, all the missing cats, all the rogues, the fifth forest Clan, produced itself out of the shadows, Jetclaw at the lead.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A huge white warrior looked around the moonlit clearing. In front of her, she had a tiny white kit prepared for safe travel tonight. Other warriors surrounded her, including a bright, orange tom with glowing amber eyes, a tiny dark blue tomkit and his mother, a gentile, auburn she-cat, and a small sandy pelted she-cat.

"Whitestar," asked the sandy she-cat. "Is everything ready for Silverstripe tonight?" The white she-cat nodded. "And what about the Gathering?"

"I'll check," offered the tomkit, but the rust colored tom said, "No need." Right then, a calico she-cat with bright tan feet came clawing over. Her green eyes were round, and blank, as she looked upon the cats at the Circle Quad.

"Somethings wrong, Rustystar," she admitted, glancing around. Her green eyes met the mother's icy gaze and glared from kit to mother. "I said Rustystar!" she snapped.

"We know, Tanfoot," answered the mother calmly. "We're listening too, you know. That _is_ our Clan as well." Tanfoot snorted.

"Frostheart," Whitestar murmured. "Let her speak." The blue she-cat snarled, but didn't move from her kit's side.

Rustystar said, "Let's hear it." The auburn she-cat suddenly piped up. "Tell me every cat is okay!"

"Auburnfeather, every cat is fine," said Tanfoot.

"They miss you terribly," added the tomkit. Auburnfeather snarled.

"I want them to pay more attention to the present than to the past!"

The sandy cat said, "I wish they'd get over _me_ already, and look at what's happening to the future."

"Remember, Woodpecker," said Whitestar. "They cannot see the future as we can. All they know is what they are about to learn. No warrior will ever know what Jetstar went through to get those lives, about how every one he looses leads him to the Dark Place." Every cat nodded.

"We must watch Silverstripe carefully," added Tanfoot. "We do not know that she is enough. Her loyalties to her Clan and her warriors might blind her."

"Throw a bit of Gerbilfoot in there, and it'll be fine," snorted a voice from the shadows. No cat turned to pay attention the the dark tabby she-cat as she passed by. "Softfur did well on his first apprentice, if only because I trained him!"

"Get over it, Darkpelt," muttered Auburnfeather. "We gave you sight, why don't you go gaze at your Sunstar now..."

"That's enough!" Rustystar snapped. "Are we here to snatch at each other, or to watch a Gathering?"

No cat answered because it was a rhetorical question. Whitestar pawed Mintkit closer, as did Frostheart her child, as Tanfoot gasped. "What is it?" asked Woodpecker slowly. Tanfoot answered,

"The Clans better be prepared, I sense a dark future ahead!"


End file.
